Not Everything is a Fairytale
by 97Victory
Summary: Winx Club and Teen Titans? Who is Red X's real identity? Who is Matlin's favourite?
1. Chapter 1: The Changed Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or Teen Titans.

Chapter 1: The Changed Fate

In Jump City, Red X went to the Jump City's secret lab. Of course, he was really good at breaking in and stealing.

He saw a brunette woman in a lab coat coming his way. He hid behind the shadows. Then, someone was running after her. Red X carefully approached them.

"Do you think that it's real? Does fairies really exist?" the one who wore glasses said.

"Of course not. Though, we need to know what is that thing made of," the brunette woman stated.

"You're right, doctor. However, if it is true, someone that hold that much power can control every technology ever existed," the one with glasses spoke.

Red X's eyes were bulged under his mask. He stole the brunette's iPhone. He hacked it and found a map of the lab. There was a mark wrote 'New Room'.

"Gotcha," he whispered.

From where he was, he sneaked onto the elevator and went three floor downward. He used an old film to change the cameras. He went into the elevator and knocked out some workers. He used one of the workers outfit to fit in. He used a mask that lab workers used and glasses to cover his face.

It took him a second to find the new room.

There, he entered by using a stolen ID card. The room was huge and there was only one thing in the room. A purple stone written in a foreign language. There was a symbol on top of the stone. Red X was stunned. _ What is this? Is this suppose to give me powers? _ Red X thought with squinted eyes under his dark glasses. He used the computer to unlock the tube that encased the purple stone. The computer password was easy to him. Almost all the things in the room uses the same password. After having the unknown stone in his hands he quickly braked out of the lab.

In Jump City, Raven was staring at her mother's picture. Raven was in her room for hours as usual, but this time, she was not meditating or reading books. She was missing her mother. Her mother was dead, a condition that she wished her father was in. Her mother was a queen in a kingdom named Azar. Though, she left because she found her true love in a far place named Harmony.

Raven's mother once told her that Raven herself was Trigon's most powerful weapon. Raven's mother stole her and turned her into a witch. Alas, her mother was not strong enough, Raven was half demon. However, half of what she was then, come from her mother. She treated Raven like a real child and as time passes, her mother claimed that she was her daughter.

When she wanted to kept Raven from Trigon, she sent Raven to Earth. She also knew that Trigon will be looking for Raven so she left Azar and went to Harmony that was where she found true love. She was only able to contact Raven through Raven's dreams once a year and that is a day before Raven's birthday. When Raven joined the Teen Titans, Raven wanted to tell her mother when the time come.

That was when bad feeling came to her. Her mother was not in her dreams. Then, on her birthday, disaster happened. Raven knew what happened to her mother. Raven sighed as she placed her mother's picture in a small antique box.

In a mansion, in an underground lab, Red X was going through his computer searching for anything that he could used to read the purple stone. After hours, he finally managed to translate the writings on the stone.

It says '_I am your master, you are caged not to be free, Fairy of Technology, come to me!'_

Red X was dumbfounded. _ Is this real?_

He look closer at the stone. Nothing else than that. He shook his head thinking that he had stolen a precious stone for nothing. When he turned around, he hurt his arm. Blood came out from his arm. He groaned as he think that a famous thief like Red X could hurt himself from something stupid like that.

Little that he knew, that some of his blood dropped onto the stone and its symbol. When he was treating his arm, the stone glowed bright purple and not long after that, a figure of a girl appeared. The glow made Red X turned around to see what happened.

Earlier in Alfea, Muzza was talking with his father through her computer.

"What? What do you mean unnatural?!" Muzza yelled.

"Your mother died not because of sickness or accident. She was killed," Muzza's father announced.

"No... By who?!" Muzza shouted.

"She had a past that she wanted to tell me before she went away, but she never got the chance to tell me everything. However, she did tell me that had a daughter named Raven," Muzza's father informed.

"What? She never told me that," Muzza said.

"Maybe she wanted to wait for the right moment and I think this is the right moment for you to know. You are now a Believeix Fairy I'm sure you can handle it," Muzza's father stated.


	2. Chapter 2: Being Apart

Chapter 2: Being Apart from Those Who Near

At the Love and Pet, all the Winx except for Musa were doing their own activity. Tecna was chating with Timmy. Then, Stella walked towards her and whined about her new phone that she bought from Earth.

"Techna, I have a problem. Can you stop talking to your boyfriend and help your friend here?" Stella whined.

"Alright Stella... What is it?" Tecna asked.

"You see it's my phone. It's hard to swipe the screen," Stella said.

"Stella your phone is not a touch screen phone. It uses buttons," Tecna explained.

"What do you mean? Can you explain it to me?" Stella enquired.

"Urr.. Stella..," Timmy claimed from the computer screen.

"Oh, shut up Timmy," Tecna said.

Suddenly, Tecna was glowing brightly. Both Stella and Tecna were surprised. Tecna dropped Stella's phone. Stella looked at it for a while before yelling.

"Girls! Something's wrong with Tecna!" Stella yelled.

Bloom came into Tecna's room. Flora looked up from her flowers. Aisha turned around from the pets. True, Tecna was glowing and she was also fading.

"Stella, what happened? Why is Tecna glowing?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know. It just happen," Stella answered.

"Girls, help me! I'm fading!" Tecna shouted.

Before they could do anything, Tecna became purple all over. Tecna yelled, but not in pain. Aisha tried to grab Tecna, but Tecna was already vanished.

Back in Jump City, the city's secret lab was contacting the Tower. The Teen Titans received their call and went to the lab as soon as possible.

"We don't know how it happen. We're sure that everything was safe," a brunnete woman wearing lab coat said.

"Please, you must get it back. It is really precious," a man wearing glasses stated.

"Don't worry sir. We'll get the stone back," Robin assured.

"Robin, I'm done completing the data. Though, I haven't got anything yet," Cyborg spoke.

"And I didn't sense anything negative. Which is weird because something bad obviously happened here," Raven claimed. Robin nodded and turned facing the scientists back.

"I'm sorry, but we have to do more investigation. We hope you can be patient," Robin announced.

In Gardenia at the Love and Pet, Musa has just arrived. Bloom, Stella, Flora and Aisha told her everything that she had missed. Musa was really surprised.

"We must find her! She's our best friend," Bloom announced.

"But how? Usually, she's the one who had a brain like a detective," Stella declared.

"But now in this case, she's the one who's missing. So now, what do we do?" Flora asked.

"Let's use a tracker. Let's track her energy," Musa informed.

"Her energy? I think you might be onto something Musa," Aisha said.

"Right! Let's use the signal from her cellphone!" Bloom stated.

The Winx track their friend using the signal from Tecna's cellphone. Oddly, they found that Tecna was still on Earth. Though, she was just in a different city.

"Look! It said that Tecna is somewhere in a city called Jump City!" Flora said.

Musa was stunned. The name of the place remind her of what her father told her.

_**Flashback**_

"_So she's older than me? Where is she now dad?" Musa asked._

"_Your mum once told me she sent her to Earth. Now she's somewhere in a city named Jump City," Musa father informed._

"_Dad, why does she never tells us about this Raven girl?" Musa enquired as the feeling of jealousy started to flow in her heart._

_**Flashback ended**_

_She's older than me. What does that means? If dad don't know much about this Raven girl, then who's her father?_ Musa thought deeply.


	3. Chapter 3: Red and Blue

A/N: Sorry to not mention this in Chapter 2. I do not own Teen Titans and Winx Club.

Chapter 3: Red and Blue

Back at Red X's mansion, Red X was still shocked about what was happening right in front of him. The glowing purple figure started to glow dimmer, showing more details. Pink hair appeared, fair skin was seen and it revealed a girl. When, the glow disappear, some light purple sparkles in a shape of a cage appeared and disappear in a few seconds.

"What is this?!" Red X said.

The girl dropped to the floor. Red X stared at her. When she did not moved, Red X walked closer towards her. _Who is this girl? Is she really a fairy? Is this means fairies exist? _Red X thought. Red X picked her up. He placed her in an empty room. The room was 12 metres height, 12 metres width and 13 metres length. There was a huge bed at the north side of the room. Then, there was a huge window on the east side of the room. It was half the height of the room. The walls were in eggshell colour.

Red X left her in the room. When he walked out of the room, he ordered his butler to take care of her and informed him if she wake up.

"Yes, sir," his butler answered.

At the tower, Robin was in his room, searching for the thief who recently stolen a precious stone. He already got the thief's DNA, but the DNA did not found in the system.

Then, he looked back at the camera which tape had been switch. He studied it carefully. There were odd shapes on the camera. There were no fingerprints on it, but there was plutonium detected on it.

Robin's eyes were bulged.

"Red X," Robin stated.

Robin stood up from his chair. He went to the living room and called all of the Titans.

At the Love and Pet, Musa was just done telling her friends all about her just known sister.

"Musa, congratulations. You have a sister!" Flora cheered.

"Yeah, thanks. I just wanted to meet her. If my dad don't know who killed my mother, probably she would," Musa said. She looked down at the floor.

The Winx packed their bags. They closed the Love and Pet. Bloom put a note on the door that says 'Will be back after vacation'. As usual the Winx were still cheery even in the bad situation.

**Tecna's Pov**

Where am I? I opened my eyes and saw a place with most of the furnitures looked like antiques furnitures. I viewed the room and saw an old man, probably 40 or 50 years old. He looked at me and smiled. The man also looked like a butler. I was dumbfounded for a while. What situation am I really in?

"Who are you? Where am I?" I enquired.

"You are in a safe place, miss. Don't worry," the butler said.

"Miranda! Candice!" the butler called.

Two woman walked into the room. The first woman wore a maid uniform with light brown hair. The second woman wore a maid uniform with black hair.

"Watch the young lady will you? I need to tell the master that she is awaken," the butler claimed.

**Red X's POV**

I was studying the stone and I found out that the material in the stone has never been found on Earth. Then, Sebastian walked into my lab and bowed.

"Sir, she has awaken," Sebastian declared.

I stood up from my chair. I left the stone on my working table. I was still wearing my suit, so I marched into the guest room with it.

When I entered the guest room, I was in for a surprise.

Both of my maids were on the floor. They were tied up with a green sparkling green rope. The girl with pink hair held the end of the rope. She turned to looked at me. She said something like a spell and green digits came towards me.

Sebastian yelled in fear. I was ready to jump in order to avoid the attack when the digits disappear when it reaches 5 metres away from me. I was shocked. Though, I was not as shocked as she was.

Her face showed that this never happened before. That meant that there was something that protected me from her attacks. Since the stone was the only thing that crossed my mind, that meant only one thing, I AM HER MASTER.

**Tecna's POV**

I was dumbfounded, again. My powers did not affected him. How can this happened?


	4. Chapter 4: Pink

Chapter 4: Pink

**Tecna's POV**

Who is this guy? Why is he wearing a mask? More importantly, why did my spell didn't work on him?

He took something red from his back. What is that? Is that a letter X?

Within a second, he threw it towards me.

I was trapped. Whatever that was, it was really sticky. Gahh! Why can't I free myself?!

Wait a second, I'm a fairy! Why did I didn't think about this before? The guy in black suit ordered his butler to releases the maids I just trapped.

"Magix Charmix!" I yelled.

The next day, the Winx had arrived at Jump City. The people there were a little bit gloomier from the people at Gardenia.

The Winx entered a hotel. There, Bloom, Stella and Flora shared the same room. Musa shared a room with Aisha.

"Finally, we're here! I am so tired!" Stella whined.

"Me too, but we still have to unpacked our bags," Bloom said.

"That's not a problem at all. We can just use magic to unpack," Stella claimed.

"Stella, we can't show our powers remember? We have to do it manually," Flora spoke.

At Musa's and Aisha's room, Musa and Aisha were unpacking their bags. Both of them didn't use their powers. Musa finished first.

"Wow Musa, you're so fast! How'd you do it so fast?" Aisha asked.

"Well, I guess because I'm not a princess and my mother was really good at chores. She used to show how me to do the chores around our home," Musa claimed.

Musa sighed and looked down.

"You must be really miss your mother. I'm sorry Musa," Aisha stated.

Aisha sat next to her on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Aisha, nice to know that I have a friend like you. Come on, let's go to the lobby. The others must be waiting for us," Musa said. She stood up and a smile was back on her face.

Back at Red X's Mansion, Techna was still trapped. Though, this time she was in her Enchantix form and stuck on the wall with Red goo.

"I don't know how many times you can transform, but I do know that none of your transformations are useful," Red X spoke. Techna growled as she tried to break free.

"Who are you?!" Techna yelled.

"Aah.. Now we're going somewhere," Red X said.

"Tell me! Tell me now!" Techna shouted.

"Be patient will you? They called Red X," Red X claimed.

"I will destroy you Red X! Trust me I will!" Techna shrieked.

"Well, you're interesting. Tell me what's your name? One more thing, is that your real haircolour?" Red X enquired.

"I won't tell you my name and I don't care what you said! Just let me go!" Techna yelled. Red X snapped his finger and all his staff left the room.

When all of them were out, Red X pushed a button and the goo melted. Techna was free. She got up and cast a spell.

It ended with the same result. Red X already expected it. Red X chuckled annoying Techna.

"Well that's a huge disappointment, is it?" Red X teased.

"I can destroy you even without my magic!" Techna yelled.

"Oh really? Well then, what are you waiting for?" Red X said.

"Magic Believix! Zoomix!" Techna screamed.

Techna transformed into her last form and flew towards Red X as fast as she could. Red X flipped and Techna flew right pass him onto the wall. _Brukk!_ Techna hit the wall. Red X snickered. Techna got up on her feet and charged at him again. Red X jumped and Techna did a U-turn flying position.

She tried to charged Red X again when Red X leaned backward 90 degrees. He kissed her cheek when she flew right above his face. Techna hit the wall, again and once again, Red X snickered annoying Techna.


	5. Chapter 5: Five Against One

Chapter 5: Five Against One

"You call that an attack? You might wanna do better if you're fighting me," Red X said.

Techna was tired. She sat on the floor with her legs in an 'M' shape. She was also breathing heavily. Red X walked closer to her and kneeled.

"Tired? I thing that's enough for today. Anyway, I have to call you something. If you're not gonna tell me your name, then... I'm gonna call you Pinky," Red X claimed.

Red X walked out of the room. When he was out of sight, Techna opened the window. She flew out of the window and zapped! She was electrocuted. She fell on the floor, but she got up again.

In Red X's lab, Red X was watching Techna from the security camera.

Without Techna knowing, Red X used the energy from the purple stone to kept Techna inside the room.

Red X did fight someone with magic before, someone from the Teen Titans.

Back at the Tower, the Teen Titans were having trouble with finding Red X. It was way past midnight. Beast Boy yawned.

"I didn't see anything suspicious too," Robin stated.

"Well that's not a surprise. Can we rest now?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah dude. We've been searching for him for a whole day," Beast Boy whined.

"I need a rest too. If I get too tired, I could lose control of my powers. I control my powers with my emotions remember?" Raven stated.

"Yes, I too get this feeling that is tired. Can I take the rest too?" Starfire said. Robin sighed and turned his back.

"I'm sorry guys, but the government had been asking me about it for a lot of times already. I'm afraid there will be no resting, at least until morning. Cyborg, you'll search at the harbour. Beast Boy you'll search at the schools. Raven you'll go to the mall and supermarkets. Star, you'll go to the park and I will be searching at the factories," Robin claimed.

The others sigh. Though, they followed their leader's orders. Robin hated it when the government kept calling him. Everytime they call they will either tell him that they appreciate what the Titans did for them or nag at him and calling the Teen Titans lazy.

After an hour, Raven arrived at the tenth shop at the mall. She was so tired that everytime she pass, lamps would blow up or clothes would tear up or lamp post would bend.

Meanwhile, the Winx were at the mall getting use to the city. Bloom told them that she never been there before. They were in a store picking up clothes.

"I think we have enough clothes already," Flora said. She was staring at Stella who have been trying the fifth dress already.

"Are you kidding me? We're just getting started," Stella claimed. Then, she changed into her own clothes.

The dress she just wore was in her hands. She wanted to go to the counter when the dress suddenly covered with black energy and torn apart.

"What?! What happened?!" Stella yelled.

"The dress is torn! But how?" Flora asked.

Bloom looked around and saw Raven. Raven did not saw her. She had her back turned on them.

"Girls, look! I think it's coming from that guy." Bloom stated.

Bloom was pointing at Raven. The Winx were surprised to see lamp posts bended and lamps blew up when Raven passed them.

"A wizard!" Musa shouted.

"Let's transform! Magic Winx!" Aisha yelled.

The Winx transformed into their Winx form. The people around them were surprised.

"Hey, wizard! Stop whatever you're doing!" Aisha screamed.

Raven did not hear her. She was really tired. She saw a bench nearby and sat on it. A lamp post near her covered in black energy and bended. The Winx flew closer to her. Raven saw them now.

"Didn't you hear what she says? Stop it! If you don't, we will make you stop!" Bloom shrieked.

"Oh look! She was a witch after all," Musa said.

Seeing more lamps blew up, Bloom casted a Triple Blast attack on Raven. Then, a ball of orange flame was shot toward Raven. Raven was hit. She groaned and get up again. Stella casted a Sun Ray attack and a light yellow ray appeared and hit Raven. Raven yelled in pain. Then, Aisha casted plasma blast and pink goo appeared on Raven's legs causing her to be stuck on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Push It

Chapter 6: Don't Push It

"You're not very though, huh?" Musa claimed.

"Who are you?!" Raven yelled.

Stella casted a Sun Ray attack again and this time Raven managed to blocked it with black energy. Then, Bloom casted Dragon Fire spell toward Raven and the attack was blocked by the black energy too.

"What is up with that cloak? Don't you know, that cloak is so out of season?" Stella insulted.

"Stop attacking me!" Raven screamed.

Then, Aisha casted a Plasma Blast attack. Raven growled, used her black energy to lift a bench and blocked Aisha's attack. Her eyes turn white and she was floating 10 metres above the floor. Flora casted Pollen Grain attack and green pollens appeared from Flora's hands. The attack was blocked by Raven's black energy. Musa used Power Chord to attack Raven. Glowing light purple energy appeared on both of her hands. Musa's attack too, did not has any effect on Raven. The Winx got a little bit worried. They decided to transform into a higher form, Enchantix. Raven was still protecting herself she was tired and could lose control anytime. She tried to held the demons within her. After the Winx transformations were complete, Aisha casted Full Plasma Energy spell toward Raven. It broke Raven's shield, but it did not strong enough to hit Raven. Raven covered a trash can with her black energy and threw it toward Aisha. Aisha was hit and Musa casted Sound Wave attack at Raven. It hit Raven. Raven was now in pain.

"I said, STOP!" Raven yelled, again.

"Why? You want to cry? You better surrender, now," Bloom ordered.

"Yeah! You're no match for us!" Musa shouted.

Flora casted Green Vines attack and wrapped Raven with vines that grew out of the floor. Then, Bloom casted Full Dragon Energy spell toward Raven.

"Way to go, Bloom!" Stella screamed.

"Yeah! That'll teach her!" Flora shouted.

Little that they know that Raven had lost control. The vines were snapped, black energy came out from Raven. Raven's eyes were closed.

"Girls, look!" Stella screamed.

"Oh no! She's escaped!" Flora yelled. She casted the Green Vines attack again, but it did not work.

"What?!" Bloom screamed. She casted Full Dragon Energy again and a full energy explosion was launch toward Raven.

It was a bad idea. Raven's cloak got longer and a huge black bird came out of Raven's back. The Winx gasped and then, Musa casted Enchantix Amplifier spell. Two balls of light came out of her hands and releases green sound waves toward the bird. The spell was useless. Stella casted a Sun Ray Essence and another demon in a shape of a wolf came out. The attack hit it, but did not affect it.

"What do we do now? My Enchantix power can't hurt her!" Stella shrieked. Flora casted a Floral Ray attack and it was useless as well.

"Let's transform into our Believix form!" Bloom announced.

When they were in their Believix form, Stella casted a Sensing Sunshine to absorb Raven's power. It backfired, Raven's black energy wrapping Stella making her suffocating.

"Stella! No!" Aisha screamed.

"You'll pay for that! Full Dragon Energy!" Bloom casted.

The bird demon flew through the Winx. All of them was wrapped with suffocating black energy except for Flora which managed to avoid the bird demon.

"Flora! Help us!" Musa shrieked.

"I will! Floral Essence!" Flora screamed. Then, she too was wrapped with black energy.

The Winx did not know what to do. It was their final form and they still could not defeat Raven. Demons in various shape came out with no stop.

Then, Raven smiled horrifically. Her tooth were sharp. She opened her eyes, all four of them and they were red. Aisha and Musa started to screamed in fear. Raven pulled them into the darkness in her cloak. Bloom's eyes were bulged. Stella was crying and Flora was fainted. The Winx were gone.


	7. Chapter 7: Good Morning Tecna

Chapter 7: Good Morning, Tecna

In the dark, Musa opened her eyes. She looked around and used her magic to create a little bit of light. She tried to find her friends.

"Aisha! Bloom!" Musa screamed.

"Musa! Is that you?!" Aisha shrieked.

Musa flew closer to the voice she heard. Then, she saw Aisha. Aisha was with Bloom.

"I'm glad you're safe Musa. I wish everyone else were too," Bloom said.

"We have to find the others. Any idea where they might be?" Aisha asked.

"How can anyone know where to go in this darkness? There's nothing here," Musa replied.

"Not really," Aisha said.

"What do you mean not really? There's absolutely nothing here!" Musa shouted.

"We're not nothing aren't we? We are the Winx! Musa, you can track Stella and Flora by using your power," Bloom advised.

"Right!" Musa screamed.

Musa used her ability to sense Flora and Stella.

"I heard two different heartbeats from that direction. Let's go!" Musa claimed.

In the same time Raven kept letting out all the demons within her. Then, her T communicator was blinking. Raven was startled. Her eyes turn back to normal. When she saw the demons, she immediately called them back.

The demons were sucked in. The huge bird demon squawk loudly and the demons were gone. The Winx were out from the darkness, but they were pale. They looked so scared. None of them were able to get up. Raven took a deep breath to calm herself. Before the Winx woke get their energy back, Raven left and went to the Tower.

At Red X's mansion, Tecna woke up and find Miranda bringing her a tray of breakfast. There were toast and latte with a pink flower next to the cup of latte.

Candice came out from a door that revealed a bathroom inside. Tecna could see the white marble floor from the bed.

"Good morning miss. Your breakfast is ready," Miranda stated.

"We hope you have a good night sleep. Your hot water is ready. What would you like to do first? Take a bath or eat your breakfast?" Candice asked.

Tecna was confused. Why was she treated nicely, if she's kidnapped?

_Maybe this is just his trick_, Tecna thought. She got up from her bed and transformed into her Believix form.

"Bring me to your master! Now!" Tecna ordered.

The maids were worried. Candice gulped and Miranda held tight the tray.

Tecna did not want to hurt them, seeing how much they do for her. It was their master to be blame.

"We're sorry miss," Miranda apologised earlier.

"We shan't do that. For we have been ordered to keep you inside," Candice said.

"You want to keep me inside? What makes you think you can?" Tecna threatened as she floated three feet above the floor.

"If you must see the master, you just have to wait," Miranda stated.

"He will see you soon," Candice spoke.

Tecna landed on the floor. Though, she was squinting at the two maids. Her stomach growled and she looked at the toast.

"Leave me!" Tecna ordered.

The maids do as they were told. When they were out of the bedroom, Tecna ate her breakfast and took a bath. She had used her powers to check any poison in the food and the water bath, but everything were fine.

Tecna became more confused.

After taking a bath, she changed her clothes with her magic. Her magic still work just not toward Red X. _Why?_ Tecna thought. Tecna turned and see the door.

She walked toward it and she did not care if she can be electrocuted. She wanted to get out.

Tecna held the doorknob and to her surprised, nothing happened.


	8. Chapter 8: Rich Dark Red

Chapter 8: Rich Dark Red

Tecna was shocked.

She turned the doorknob and found out that she can walked out of the room.

Tecna opened the door and outside, she can see a corridor.

The corridor had light purple carpet and white paper walls with flower patterns. There was a french window and there was a potret of a boy on the wall.

The boy had blue eyes and light blonde hair. He also had pale skin and his hair was messy. There was something odd with the picture. It was place above a table. The picture was placed way to the left, just enough to place another picture next to it.

As Tecna walked along the corridor, she saw a door that lead to another room. Tecna heard Red X's voice in there. She hide and tried to hear what Red X said.

"I'm sorry, Fizz. I'm going to make you okay again. Now that I have help, things will get much easier. Hang in there, Fizz. Just hang in there," Red X said.

Tecna tried to see what happened. She peeked into the room and saw the boy that she saw in the poster just now was lying on a bed. Red X was sitting on a chair, next to the bed. Red X was still wearing his suit. Sebastian was standing behind him.

Tecna tried to see more, but she accidentally held the door and it creaked a little. She was panic and immediately flew to her room. Red X and Sebastian were surpised. Tecna entered her room and closed it. She was breathing heavily. Then, she detransform from her Believix form.

Red X rushed into Tecna's room with Sebastian following him. Tecna was startled.

"Good morning, Pinky. Had a nice dream last night?" Red X asked.

"Why am I here?!" Tecna enquired.

"You know there were a lot of questions that I had asked you. Why don't you answer me a question that I asked you yesterday, Pinky?" Red X said.

"My name is Tecna. Not Pinky," Tecna stated.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I was talking about the hair colour," Red X spoke.

Tecna rolled her eyes. Red X sat on a chair in the middle of the room.

"So? Start talking! Why do you want me?!" Tecna asked.

"Wow, you're so serious. Alright, I tell ya. I need you to create a cure," Red X announced.

Tecna raised one of her eyebrows. She was curious about what Red X was saying. It probably had something to do with the boy named Fizz. Red X snapped his finger and Sebastian walked out of the door.

"You see, Earth had a lot of stories about magical creatures. Some of them bring nice things and some of them...didn't," Red X said.

"What's your point?" Tecna asked.

"Some of the magical creatures that...entered Earth did something to someone that I know. I need you to undo the thing that she just did. If you didn't I'll never set you free," Red X claimed.

"What?! Wait, who is she?" Tecna enquired.

"It doesn't matter. Can you do it or not?" Red X questioned.

At the Titans Tower, Raven told the others everything that had happened. She told them in the morning because she needed time to gain energy. The Teen Titans were surprised to hear there was another magical creature on Earth other than Raven.

"Well, we're glad you're okay Rae," Cyborg claimed.

"Yeah, if I were you, I'll chew them as a T-Rex. I hate those kind of people," Beast Boy said.

"Anyway, I think we should keep an eye on those girls. Plus, if they don't know that I'm not a threat that means they're new here. They're something so we gotta watch them," Raven claimed.

"You are nice enough to forgive them Raven. I hope they know that," Starfire said. Starfire smiled at Raven.


	9. Chapter 9: Old Enemies

Chapter 9: Old Enemies

Back at the hotel, the Winx gathered at Musa's and Aisha's room. There were still scarred by Raven's outburst.

"Last night was awful!" Musa screamed.

"No kidding!" Aisha yelled. She sat near Musa.

"Relax girls. We're safe," Bloom said.

"Yeah, for now! What if we ran into her again?" Stella shouted. Her eyes were red for crying too much.

"Girls, we must get back to why we're here in the first place," Flora claimed.

"Right, Tecna. So where can we find her?" Musa asked.

"I have a theory. Maybe she's with the witch," Aisha stated.

"The witch?! What makes you think she's with her?!" Stella yelled.

"I think Aisha had a point. Who else we know have magic around here? Girls, I think we have to search for the witch," Bloom claimed.

"Even if we do find the witch, what if Tecna is not with her? We'll be dead!" Musa shouted.

"Well, we have to try something. Tecna might be in danger!" Aisha shrieked.

"You're right Aisha. Tecna is our friend. We should do everything that we could to find her," Stella stated.

Later at Red X's mansion, Red X took Tecna to the room Tecna just peeked in.

"Nice corridor, not like I ever seen them before," Tecna said. Under his mask, Red X rolled his eyes.

"Pfft... Right...," Red X whispered.

When they entered the room, Tecna noticed that the room was twice bigger than her room. The walls were red wallpapers with flower patterns. The carpet was red and there was a wooden set of chair and table.

On the bed, like she saw before, a boy that she saw in the portrait. Red X noticed that Tecna did not have any expressions.

"So, who is he? He didn't look sick to me," Tecna said.

"Who he is, is not important. The question is, can you wake him up?" Red X claimed.

Tecna walked closer toward him. She touched his head and tried to see what was wrong. She closed her eyes. At first, she thought that Red X was being ridiculous. Then, she sense something dark, something evil and something familiar. Then, the image of the Trix came into her mind. Tecna was startled. She pulled away her hand in an instant.

"No way...," Tecna stated.

"What's wrong?" Red X enquired.

"I... I see something," Tecna said.

"What is it?" Red X questioned.

"Be patient. Let me try it again," Tecna claimed.

Tecna touched his forehead again. She closed her eyes and try to find what happened to the boy. The boy was cursed. Cursed to be asleep until the death.

"Tell me what did you see now!" Red X ordered.

"I... I see the Trix," Tecna spoke.

Tecna turned to see Red X. Her eyes were squinted.

"So now you know. My brother had been cursed by one of them whose name is Icy," Red X said. Tecna's eyes were bulged.

"You have been communicating with the Trix?!" Tecna questioned.

"You're here for a reason. Cure him!" Red X ordered.

Tecna frowned at Red X. Though, she still tried to cure the boy. Tecna sprinkled some fairy dust onto the boy, but it still did not work.

"I'm sorry, but this is all that I can do," Tecna said.

"What do you mean by that?! You can't do anything?!" Red X shouted.

"Her spell is too powerful. Maybe if my friends are here we can do a Magic Convergence to break the spell. Hey wait a minute, how do you know the Trix?" Tecna asked. Red X ordered Sebastian to leave the room.


	10. Chapter 10: Horrible Magical Memories

A/N: Please read and review. I need to know whether my story is good or not. There are some flaws at the fairies' spells, but I'll do my best.

Chapter 10: Horrible Magical Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Winx Club

**Flashback**

Red X was just done stealing another supplies of plutonium. He was currently running away with it. The villain stopped running when he arrived at Jump High.

He changed his clothes.

"Why are you late?!" His brother screamed.

"Sorry, Fizz," Red X apologised.

"Everyone else were home already! I should've just ride the limo," Fizz claimed.

"I said I'm sorry. Look I'll make it up to you, alright?" Red X persuade his brother.

"Yeah? How?" Fizz asked.

"We'll go to the carnival together. This time you can ride the roller coaster without Sebastian behind you," the guy stated.

At the carnival, Red X and his brother had fun like everybody else until they saw a fortune camp.

"Wanna see if they're real or not? I got the camera," Red X spoke.

"Bet you they're not. Let's go," Fizz said. Red X and his brother entered the booth.

Inside the booth, everything was dark. The floor was covered with dark blue carpet. There was a dark purple antique table in the middle of the floor. Then, there was a dark pink orb on the middle of the table. There were also three people standing in the middle of the room. They were all wearing cloaks. The one in the middle were wearing dark blue cloak. On her right there was a person wearing dark purple cloak. The last one was wearing a dark pink cloak.

"Wow, you guys look real," Red X said.

"Excuse me? Guys?" The one in the middle said.

"Look real? We are real. By the way, we're girls," The one wearing dark purple cloak claimed.

"Pfftt... Real girls?" Fizz joked.

"Don't be rude! You're not here to insult us!" The one in dark pink cloak stated.

"Yes, we only put up this camp to drive people in. Not to tell fortune. Boys, we are the Trix," the one in the middle said. They took off their cloaks.

"Wow, bad make up!" Red X shouted.

"Didn't she told you not to be rude? You wanted to die?" The one with dark purple clothes said.

"I... I think we need to leave," Fizz claimed.

"Not so fast. Sisters, let's take their souls already," the one with dark pink clothes spoke.

"Patient, Stormy. I sense something within one of them," The one with light blue hair said. She pointed Red X.

"What is it, Icy? Is he a sorcerer?" The one with dark purple clothes stated. Icy shook her head.

"Look, we're sorry we said some things to you. We just want go now," Fizz interrupted.

"How dare you interrupt us! Do you know what we can do to you?" The one called Stormy spoke. She casted a spell toward Fizz.

Fizz closed his eyes and fell on the floor. Red X tried to get his brother, but Icy used her magic to stop him. Icy revealed to her sister what she sense within Red X. Somehow she knew Red X was a villain. Icy put a sleeping spell on Red X's brother. Then, she ordered Red X to work with them to keep his brother safe.

**End flashback**


	11. Chapter 11: Bittersweet Crush

A/N: Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Winx Club. If I did, I'll be filthy rich. It's the only kind of filth that most people like.

Chapter 11: Bittersweet Crush

"Why did you steal in the first place? You're already rich," Tecna asked.

"I was doing it just for fun. But now, obviously it's not fun anymore. Look, I'm sorry I was mean to you. I can't ask help from anyone else because those Trix can destroy anyone!" Red X yelled.

"Not anyone," Tecna said.

"What do you mean?" Red X enquired.

"I fought with the Trix before. My friends and I always won against them," Tecna claimed.

"But...," Red X said.

Tecna folded her arms. She was smirking. Red X shook his head and turn his back on her. Tecna stopped smirking. Red X's arms were behind him.

"How can I meet this friends of yours?" Red X asked, sternly.

"They're at Gardenia. Though, they may have start finding me already. I can track them," Tecna claimed.

"Good, start doing it now. By the way, thanks, Pinky," Red X spoke.

"Pinky? My name is...,"

"Tecna? It was just a joke, girl," Red X said. Tecna blushed and looked away.

Red X pushed a button on a head statue. Then, Miranda and Candice came into the room.

"Go to your room, Pinky. You two! Escort her!" Red X shouted.

"Ekh! Excuse me?!" Tecna screamed.

"Do whatever she says. She's special to me," Red X said to his maids.

"Yes master. We will," Miranda and Candice stated in unison.

Tecna blushed again. Red X walked away.

Five days later, the Teen Titans were currently fighting with Cinderblock. Robin was carried by Raven. Raven let go of Robin when Robin had a good position to attack Cinderblock. Cyborg was firing his arm cannon toward Cinderblock's legs. Starfire added the attack with laser eyes.

Meanwhile, Musa came out of a store nearby and was shocked with what was happening right in front of her. What more shocking was that she saw Raven, the girl who managed to defeat all five members of the Winx at once.

"Girls! Come outside! There's something that might be your interest!" Musa shouted.

"What is it?" Flora asked.

Bloom, Stella, Flora and Aisha walked out of the store. They saw Musa with a surprised face. Musa pointed at what she was watching. A cement monster, a guy with cape, a half man half machine guy, a girl with laser eyes and a changeling.

Most of all, the girl who striked fear in them, the one with dark blue cloak and violet eyes.

"What is that?! I can't believe my eyes!" Flora screamed.

"Whatever they are, they're wrecking the town!" Musa shrieked.

"Oh no! We gotta save the people!" Aisha yelled. Then, they transformed into their Believix form.

While Cyborg was shooting Cinderblock with his arm cannon, Aisha casted a Plasma Blast attack and stuck Cyborg's arm cannon.

Beast Boy was a dinosaur and Flora casted a sleeping spell. Beast Boy fell on some cars and transformed into his human form.

Bloom casted Supernova and slams her hands. A huge explosion happened. Robin jumped and make swing his Bo staff toward her legs. Bloom lose balance and fell. Robin took a rope nearby and tied her with it.

Stella casted a Double Eclipse spell, hoping that Raven would not get through the shield. Raven spread her arms and black energy surrounded the shield. Instead of light, Stella was covered with darkness, again.

"Who are they? And where's Cinderblock?" Robin asked, finally noticed that Cinderblock escaped.

"He must've escaped," Raven claimed.

"Let us go! Who are you?" Cyborg asked, loudly.

Robin ran toward Musa and hit her on her back. Musa fell and the pink amplifiers that was trapping Starfire disappeared. Musa get up and casted Sound Wave Attack. The sound waves hit Robin and Starfire shoot green lasers toward Musa from her hands. Musa groaned and turned around.

"How dare...,"

Starfire shot her again. Musa fell on the ground.

Then, Robin turned and charged at Flora. Beast Boy woke up right after Robin punched her in the face.

Beast Boy turned into a hippo and ran toward Flora. Robin got out of his way and Beast Boy sat on Flora.

Meanwhile, as she trapped Stella in her black energy, Raven trapped Aisha when she was not looking. Both Stella and Aisha yelled in their own black bubble energy trap.

"Let us go! You monsters will pay!" Aisha shouted.

"Who are you calling monsters?! Did you know you just let a villain get away?!" Robin shouted.

"And you make my arm all sticky!" Cyborg shrieked in his slang.

"They're the fairies that I told you about," Raven said.

Later at Red X's mansion, Tecna was searching for her friends from a computer that Red X provided her.

Red X barged into the room. Tecna was surprised. Red X was wearing his suit. He always wore his suit when he meet her. It means he did not trust her.

"Red X! Can't you knock?!" Tecna yelled. His maids followed him from behind.

"Sorry, girl. Can't do. So have you complete the search?" Red X claimed. Tecna squinted and crossed her arms.

"Yes, I found them. Surprisingly, they're in town," Tecna stated.

"Good, can you call them?" Red X enquired.

"Yes, but they don't want to answer. I'm worried if something happen to them," Tecna said.

"I remember you said they're fairies too. So why the hell are you worried about them?" Red X questioned.

"They're my friends!" Tecna yelled.

"Wow, you're so cute when you're mad. Wanna eat lunch with me later?" Red X spoke.

"Huh? I...," Tecna blushed.

"Miranda and Candice will help you if you need anything. See you later, Pinky," Red X said. Tecna's heart was beating fast as Red X walked out of her room.

Then, Tecna kept thinking about him. His voice was deep yet very teenage like. The guy also look like he was in a gym all day. Tecna touch her cheek. _ What does his lips feels like? If he didn't wear his mask that day, I would have know,_ Tecna thought.

Tecna shook her head. _ What was I thinking about? I can't be thinking about him! I had a boyfriend!_ Tecna thought. Red X gave her, her phone days ago. Tecna looked at her phone. _Should I call Timmy?_ Tecna thought.

She took a deep breath and kept her phone in the drawer next to her bed.

Tecna opened the wardrobe. Candice and Miranda had put some expensive gorgeous dress in the wardrobe for her. Suddenly, Tecna felt really happy. She never felt like it before. She was jumpy, blushing and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

After she was done getting ready, Tecna went out of her room and found Miranda and Candice right outside of her bedroom. They gasped when they saw Tecna.

"Miss, you look so beautiful," Miranda claimed.

"Even more beautiful from always. You must feel really lucky to eat lunch with master Zachary," Candice claimed.

"Zachary?" Tecna asked.

Candice was startled. She quickly covered her mouth. Tecna turned to Miranda and Miranda was squinting at Candice. Then, Miranda turned to Tecna and grinned.

They took Tecna to the dining room. The dining room had a huge French door. Miranda and Candice opened it for Tecna. Inside, tecna saw a long dining table next to a fireplace. There were also huge windows that let you see the beautiful garden outside.

Then, there was Red X.


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth

A/N: I really wish to know what people think of my story. It's my first one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Winx Club.

Chapter 12: The Truth

Red X was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves. The sleeves were pulled to his elbows. He was also wearing a black vest. He wore a loose dark red tie. His hair was blonde like Fizz's hair, only darker.

His skin was pale and he had a devilishly heart striking smile. Though, over his eyes, he had a mask that was the same like Robin's and Speedy's masks. He walked toward Tecna slowly. His hands were in his pockets. Tecna could not help from blushing. She felt like smiling so she bit her lip.

"Well you took ages to get ready huh?" Red X said.

"Huh?"

Red X took a step closer to her and now his face was an inch away from Tecna's face.

"I said, you're a pretty girl," Red X whispered.

Tecna thought he was going to kiss her, so she closed her eyes. Red X pulled back and walked to the dining table. Tecna opened her eyes and was embarrassed.

"Huh?" Tecna claimed again.

"Are you always this dumbfounded?" Red X asked.

Tecna walked to the dining table and sat on the chair._ He didn't even pulled the chair for me! He's so not a gentleman! Why did I like this guy?!_ Tecna thought as she frowned and sat on the chair. Red X smiled at her as he saw her sat by herself. Tecna's frown soften a little.

"I heard the maids said your name is Zachary," Tecna stated.

"Did they? Zack. Just call me Zack," Red X spoke.

Later at night, at the Tower, the Teen Titans kept the fairies in the Tower's jail. Raven had casted a spell that will make sure they could not break out.

"You will not get anything from us!" Flora screamed.

"Witch! Give us back our friend! We know you have her! give her back to us!" Bloom shrieked.

"We will not back down from this! You will pay!" Musa yelled. Robin barged into the room.

"Shut up or I'll tell Raven to lock up your mouth too! Aren't you tired yelling all day and night?!" Robin shouted. The whole Titans came into the room.

"Come on guys... Get some sleep already," Beast Boy claimed, then yawned.

The fairies were surprised, especially Musa. Musa recognised the name. Raven, her mother's first daughter. Her stepsister who was older than her.

"Did you say Raven?" Musa enquired.

"He did. I think he did," Flora interrupted.

"Do you know Raven? Who is she?!" Bloom questioned.

Raven squinted at them. Robin and the others exchanged looks with Raven.

"Do you not know Raven? Well Raven is...," Starfire said.

"What do you want with Raven? Where did you hear her name?" Robin asked. He interrupted Starfire.

"Raven is Musa's stepsister! We know she is here, in the same city that our friend vanish to," Bloom claimed.

"Stepsister?! Impossible!" Raven yelled.

"Wait, you know her?!" Musa enquired. Raven frowned at her.

"You must've captured her too! You're the only magical being in this Town!" Flora screamed.

"How dare you captured our friend and our friend's sister! Let us out of here so we can wipe that frown of your face!" Aisha shrieked.

"Titans, outside," Robin ordered.

At the living room they were discussing about what the fairies had said and if they were telling the truth or not.

"To me they're naive and not very clever. Though, with the powers they had they could be a danger to the city," Robin said.

"That means they're lying! Or not?" Beast Boy claimed.

"I can handle it if they attack. What I worried is if they're telling the truth. If they are, then I would be attacking innocent people," Raven stated.

"Now what do we do?" Beast Boy enquired.

"Let's see if they're telling the truth or not. First we need to make them trust us first," Raven claimed.

Raven was feeling unsure, to the fairies and mostly herself. She did not like the fact that they treated her badly just because she uses dark magic.

Though, they were only doing that because they thought that she was a bad person. Other than that, she did not fully missed the life she had before, but she still felt the little bit of happiness after knowing that she still had a family that relate to her mother.

"Raven, are you okay? Do you need some time alone again?" Robin questioned.

"No, I need to talk to the fairies alone," Raven answered.

"Do you have the sureness, friend Raven? They do not seem to like you very much," Starfire stated with her bad English skills.

"I allow you to talk to them, but let's wait until tomorrow. Other than that, tomorrow we will watch and hear you talk to them from the one way glass," Robin ordered.

That night, Tecna could not sleep. She kept thinking about what happened during lunch that day. They talk and some of the times Red X make her angry, but make her blush again. Tecna hugged a pillow tightly as she blushed, thinking of Red X's bad boy smile. Then, she giggled by herself.

Suddenly, Tecna heard something. She got up from her bed and looked at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. She was confused and thinking, _what can that sound be?_ Tecna walked out of her bedroom with her lavender tank top and purple shorts. She focused on hearing the sound. It came from downstairs. Tecna went downstairs and toward a metal door next to the bathroom.

She can hear the sound very clearly now. It sounded like someone was fighting. Tecna got curious and worried she immediately thought about Red X. Tecna took a deep breath and peeked through the door.

It was just Red X.

He was training. From Tecna's informations, Zack was training martial arts from earth. Tecna only used to the ones she saw in her computer. Now, she seen it for real. What more was Zack was only wearing trousers.

_He's hunk!_ Tecna thought. She could not help from smiling as she kept peeking. Then, Zack turned his face around to kick a dummy and that was the time Tecna saw his blue eyes. His eyes was as blue as the ocean and steely like his personality. Tecna gasped and Zack stopped.

She hide her face. _Did he saw me?_ Tecna thought. She peeked again. No one was there. _Huh? Where had he go?_ Tecna thought.

"What are you doing?! This is my personal gym!" Zack yelled.

Tecna turned around to see Zack was behind him. The mask he wore during lunch was now on his face.

"I... I couldn't go to sleep," Tecna said.

"Oh?" Zack spoke as he smirked.

He took a step closer toward Tecna and Tecna's back was against the wall. He slammed his hands on the wall, startling Tecna.

"I want you to close your eyes...," Red X whispered.

Tecna's heart was beating fast. _What is he going to do?_ Tecna thought.

"AND GO TO SLEEP!" He yelled.

Red X went back into the gym and continue his training, leaving Tecna staring from the door.

Tecna went back to her bedroom. Eventhough she had been yelled at, she could not help imagining the boy who had stole her heart.

"Zach," Tecna whispered as she was lost in a deep sleep.

About an hour after that, Red X came to her room. He opened the door and saw her sleeping quietly. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?" Zack said. He left the room, but he did not close the door.

Tecna was then awakened by the light from the corridor. She looked at the door and squinted. _Was someone here?_ She thought.


	13. Chapter 13: Face to Face

A/N: Thanks for viewing my story you guys! Also, I have to continue my study about next month so if I posted my story late, I'm so sorry. I'll do what I can to improve anything that needed to be improve. Please read and review.

Twilightlife: Thanks for reviewing. I'll try to do what you told me to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Winx Club.

Chapter 13: Face to Face

Raven took a deep breath she was standing in front of the interrogation room. The room was sealed with dark magic too. Without Raven's approval no one can get in or out. The Winx had been transferred there. Right now, there was just five of them in there. The other Teen Titans were behind their dark member Raven. They were worried if their friend were hurt again.

Raven entered the room.

"You again! What do you want?!" Musa yelled.

"I want to talk. Don't worry I won't hurt you. Trust me," Raven said.

"Trust you? You nearly destroy us!" Bloom yelled.

"And flash news, no one like to be destroy! Now tell us where our friends are!" Stella shouted.

"First of all, we don't have your FRIEND. Second... If you want to asked where Musa's sister is, you have to tell me who you are first," Raven stated in her monotone voice.

"Fine! I am Stella, fairy of the shining Sun," Stella spoke.

"I am Flora, fairy of nature," Flora said. Raven sat on a chair facing to the Winx.

"I am Bloom, fairy of the Dragon's fire. I am also the leader of the Winx," Bloom announced.

"I am Aisha, fairy of tides," Aisha declared.

"I am Musa, fairy of music. I am Raven's stepsister. We are the Winx," Musa announced.

Raven take a deep look at Musa. They both have straight dark blue hair. They both have slanted Violet eyes. Musa's skin was pale too, but Raven's skin was much paler. Raven looked away from Musa and looked at Musa's friends.

"You promised us that if we tell you who we are you'll tell us where Musa's sister is!" Aisha shouted.

"I can only tell you this, she's fine. The Teen Titans didn't capture her. What more is, my friends and I are the Teen Titans, heroes of Jump City. You have attacked us and let a villain escape back at the town. We only keep you behind bars because you are dangerous to the town when you don't have a clue of what was around you. Now that I told you a little bit of knowledge of us and the city, I hope you can think before you act," Raven advised.

"What?" Bloom asked, dumbfounded.

The Winx looked at each other. They did not know what to say or do. They almost did not hear her.

"Listen, I am sorry I hurt you before. I lost control of my powers. I was tired. When you attacked me, even if took a while, it was just what I needed to go nuts. If you can calm down a little, we'll let you out. Just remember, Robin is the guy you really should be nice to," Raven stated as she smiled and walked out of the room.

"You think it'll work? And why Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"I hope it'll work cause if it didn't, we have to keep them locked in. Robin?" Raven enquired.

"Don't worry Raven. I'll give them a chance," Robin spoke.

Inside the interrogation room, the Winx were discussing about what happened. Not just they got schooled, they were also wrong. Wrong about Raven and wrong about her friends. Some of them could not believe what just happened.

"Was she telling the truth?" Aisha questioned.

"No way! We can't trust a witch!" Stella said. She stood up from her chair and slammed her hands on the table.

"I agree with Stella. Remember what she did to us! She's evil," Musa claimed.

"But what if she's telling the truth?" Flora asked.

"I don't like her too. Though, I don't want to trap in here anymore. If what they're saying is true, they'll let us out if we don't attack us," Bloom stated.

"So what now?" Flora enquired.

"We'll stand back and probably they'll give us our phone back. If they lied, we'll escape and find Tecna," Bloom answered.

Back at Red X's mansion, Tecna and Red X were just finished eating breakfast together. It had been two month since the day Tecna sneaked into Red X's personal gym. They got closer ever since. Tecna deleted Timmy's phone number and secretly daydreaming about kissing Red X.

As usual, Zack was keeping his feelings from Tecna and acted cold on her.

"You know, I bet you look cuter without that mask," Tecna stated.

"And you smells nice closer. Nice try. Now, go back to finding your friends," Zack ordered.

Zack walked away from the balcony.

"Oh, Zack. I love to see your beautiful eyes again," Tecna said to herself. She picked an orchid nearby and smelled it.

At Zack's lab, Zack kept working on the purple stone. He wanted to know what else it can do. He wanted to save his brother, but Tecna was fairy of technology, not fairy of health. If fairies of health even exist. As long as Tecna's friends still undetectable, He could not do anything to destroy the Trix. If he could not destroy the Trix, his brother will die anytime soon. In other words, He needed to find Tecna's friends fast. Zack pulled a lever on the table and it revealed a keyboard on the wall.

Zack pushed some buttons on the keyboard. The keyboard was black and the buttons glowed red when it was being pushed. Red X took a while with the keyboard and when he was done, the wall on the east side of the room revealed a small space that has a dark pink orb.

Red X sighed and walked toward it. It was an orb that Stormy gave him a long time ago. It will glow whenever the Trix are coming.

Red X was told to steal ancient relics from Earth. From what he heard, they needed ancient relics to either increase their powers or to destroy someone.

They once said that there are many fairies and witches that went to Earth a long time ago. They do not know why Earth was such an interesting place. Sometimes fairies or witches leave something on Earth. Red X was no threat to them. They can say anything they want in front of him. Red X was nothing, but a slave to them.

Now with Tecna's help, he can actually watch the Trix got destroy. Red X smiled with hope. _Soon..._ Red X thought.

At the tower, the Winx were out of the jail. Also, it had been slow months lately. No serious crime was detected, only lame ones like kidnapping, stolen jewellery and famous celebrities as hostages. Robin did not even have to ordered the whole Titans to solve the cases. Even Beast Boy can save a bunch of movie stars less than an hour. Besides, Robin had the Red X case unsolved. He was confused that eversince the purple stone was stolen, Red X's crime scenes had stopped. _Where'd he go? When will he steal again?_ Robin thought.

"Oh! Hello," Bloom said.

She was just entering the living room with the other Winx except for Tecna. Raven was sitting on the couch eating pancakes while watching the television.

"Robin is in his room. Starfire went out saving people from a crashing building, Cyborg went out catching mall thieves and Beast Boy went out saving Amanda Boulevard, again. Go on, you can sit," Raven claimed.

The Winx exchange look with each other. Raven said it like it was a normal teenage stuff to do. It also reminded them of what they were doing at Gardenia. Teen Titans make them looked bad. Cyborg was catching mall thieves alone. The Winx sat on the couch.

"Didn't you want to help your friends?" Stella questioned.

"They're fine. The Titans can do more than saving people from crashing buildings and saving movie stars," Raven stated.

"Umm... Can we have our phone back?" Aisha asked. Raven finished her pancakes and walked to the kitchen's counter.

"Hello! Aisha talked to you!" Stella yelled.

"And I hear you! It was Robin's decision to give your phone back or not," Raven spoke.

"But, we haven't do anything bad lately. Why didn't he want to give us our phone back?" Flora enquired.

"You're fairies! Why do you need phones?" Raven questioned.

"Umm.. We liked the cool apps? And some stuff in it?" Bloom stated.

"Wow, your acting is really bad. The only thing that can be interesting in the phones is that you can contact someone. So who is it that you want to contact?" Raven asked.

The Winx exchanged looks again. They were surprised. Raven was smart. Though, what they wanted to do was just contacting their friend. They really missed their friend, Tecna. Bloom looked at her friends and turned to Raven. Raven raised her eyebrow. Bloom looked down.


	14. Chapter 14: Those Cold Hands

A/N: Please read and review. Pleeeeaaasseeee... Okay, now I sounded weird. T_T!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Winx Club.

Chapter 14: Those cold hands

"We need it to call our friend. She might be in danger. We needed to know if she called us," Bloom claimed.

Her head was down. Raven crossed her arms and looked at her up and down. She took her mug and put it on her plate. Then, she gave them to Aisha and walked toward Bloom. Aisha frowned and went to the kitchen anyway.

"Tell me, what is your friend's name? Is she a fairy too?" Raven enquired.

"Yes. Her name is Tecna. She is the fairy of technology," Bloom stated.

"Fairy of technology? Where did I hear that before?" Raven said to herself. She turned around and try to remember something.

"What is she doing?" Musa enquired to her friends.

"I don't know," Stella answered.

Aisha came back from the kitchen with a frown on her face. She looked at her friends and noticed they were all looking at Raven. She stood next to Musa and crossed her arms. Raven gasped and turned around.

"You guys stay here," Raven said.

"Huh?! Where are you going?!" Musa questioned.

Raven left them in the living room and went to Robin's room. The Winx were annoyed that Raven treated them like they were some kids. Meanwhile, Raven could not believe her ears. The famous thief, Red X had a stone that can control a fairy. _How can I didn't notice this before?!_ Raven thought. This is why they have not seen Red X lately. Red _X is planning something big!_ Raven thought.

"How rude!" Aisha shouted.

"I know! She's annoying," Bloom added.

"Be patient girls. We need them to not attack us remember?" Flora reminded.

"We remember that Flora. It just that she's so full of herself! Plus, can't she ever wear something that is not so gloomy?" Stella whined.

"We must find Tecna fast. I can't live with them anymore! I hate her!" Musa screamed.

"Yeah! No more chores!" Aisha shrieked.

In Robin's room, Raven was just finished telling Robin about the new information that she got. Robin was surprised. He grabbed his T communicator and called,

"Titans return base, now!" Robin ordered.

Later at Zack's mansion, Zack was staring at the stone. Tecna was here because of the stone. Not because of him or anyone else. Tecna had been a good girl listening to his orders. Zack wanted to know wether she will do the same when she found out about the stone. He knew Tecna did not know about the existence about the stone because if she did she would asked about it in the first place.

He turned on the security camera's screen. In the kitchen, Zack saw Tecna fixed the washer machine and the toaster. Miranda and Candice were standing behind her with dropped jaws. Zack smiled to himself. _You're something._ Zack thought. Then, he frowned. Should he tell her about the stone? _Will she hate me?_ Zack thought.

Later, Tecna was upgrading the lawnmower at the garden. Zack walked toward her with his new mask. He was wearing a black leather jacket and red sneakers. He had a black jeans and red T shirt inside the jacket.

"Hey, girl. What you did to my lawnmower?" Zack asked.

"Hi, Zack. I'm upgrading it," Tecna answered.

"Listen, I gotta tell you something," Red X claimed.

"Huh?" Tecna asked.

"Sebastian, can you leave us alone? Tell the maids not to eavesdrop either," Red X ordered.

"Yes, master," Sebastian stated.

He left the garden, leaving Red X and Tecna alone. Tecna was confused. _What is he going to tell me?_ Tecna thought. _Wait, is he going to ask me to a date? _Tecna thought. Red X walked closer to her and held her hands. Tecna blushed and her heart beat faster. The breeze blew through his hair. Red X's hands was bigger than her hands and cold.

"I am your master. I have the stone that can control you," Red X spoke.

"What? What are you talking about?" Tecna asked.

"I'll show you the stone," Zack stated.

Zack took Tecna to his lab. Along the way, Tecna was confused, but she loved the Zack held her hand. He would not let go of her and Tecna would not let go of his hand.

When they arrived, Zack let her see the stone. He told her what happened when she appeared the first time. Tecna recognized the stone.

A long time ago, the former fairy of technology went to Earth. The humans were so unintelligent. Though, they were said to be very kind to most creatures, so before the fairy of technology left she gave them a stone that can control and summon her. The former fairy of technology had helped human races developed into a civilasation. Though, around the age of the third pharaoh in Egypt, the fairy died because the human who controlled her got incredibly greedy.

"The stone of technology. I can't believe it," Tecna said. She looked at Zack.

"I'm sorry. Girl, please try to forgive me," Zack claimed. He let go of Tecna's hand.

Zack turned his back on Tecna. The shadows covered his torso. Tecna just stared at him. Tecna looked at the floor, the stone and then looked at the floor again. She bit her lip and looked at Red X. She was a fairy of technology. She always go with logic. In this case it seemed logical that she should do anything that she could to destroy the person who used the stone. However, there was something that spoke louder than logic inside her. She could not figure out what it was. Then, Tecna told Red X about the stone and the story it held. Then, she held his biceps and

"I am really angry at you. There's nothing that you can do to make it up to me, except...," Tecna said.

"I know. I'm sorry, but... Except?" Red X asked.

"Go out with me. Also, don't wear any mask," Tecna ordered.

Red X chuckled and Tecna giggled as she blushed. Tecna hugged his right arm a little tighter. She did not know whether Red X can feel her beating heart or not, she just kept giggling.

The next day, Tecna woke up early to get ready. She wore a purple top and a light blue knee length skirt. She also wore a pair of dark purple boots to match. Tecna had a pair of black earrings and purple digital watch. Her nails were painted purple.

Zack had his black leather jacket and a dark red T-shirt inside. He also had dark red jeans.

He was leaning on his car and he was turning his back on Tecna. Tecna came with a her hands behind her. Zack turned around and the wind blew.

Zack's hair was shining through the sun rays. His eyes were blue like the blue ocean.

Tecna could feel herself smiling when Zack gave her the smile that heart whelming since the first time she saw it.

"Ready? Tecna?" Zack asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Tecna answered after she woke up from her five seconds daydream.

Meanwhile at the Tower, Beast Boy were playing video games with Cyborg.

Musa was listening to the radio.

Starfire was frowning as she stared at Stella.

Raven was reading, but sometimes looked at Musa. Bloom was standing at the doorway, frowning at the various kind of species in the room except for her and her friends.

Robin was trying to get away from Stella. Stella was following Robin all the time. Flora and Aisha were chatting.

Bloom walked up to Flora and Aisha. Flora and Aisha noticed that she was frowning. They were talking quietly so no one heard them.

"These people are a mess," Bloom whispered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Flora asked.

"Didn't you notice? A witch, a guy with a tight outfit, a cyborg, a changeling and an alien? How did they live together?" Bloom asked, annoyed by what was she looking at.

"I get it. You meant, a witch should live with witches. Alien should live with aliens. Robot should live with robots and so on," Aisha said.

"Yeah, exactly. It's so disturbing to see this mess. A changeling playing video games with a robot?" Bloom whined.

"I think he's a cyborg. Maybe?" Flora claimed.


	15. Chapter 15: Elder Sisters

**To 1-800fangirl: Thanks for reviewing. You're the only one who reviewed more than one time. I thank you for that. I just really love Teen Titans and kind of feel the pain in the episode where Terra beat Raven, so for Raven, I gave her five 'prey' that she can 'mauled' ( I'm smirking right now ).**

A/N: I picked Tecna spontaneously and do not have any special reason. Besides, I do not have any reviewer before I write this story, so I can't ask you guys about whoXwho. I'm new here remember?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Winx Club. Also, I DO NOT HATE WINX CLUB.

Chapter 15: Elder Sisters

Then, Cyborg lose the game. Beast Boy was doing his victory dance. Bloom could not look away. Her hands were on her hips. She frowned and walked over to them.

"What are you two doing?!" Bloom screamed.

"What?" Beast Boy enquired.

"You're a changeling! You're a robot!" Bloom shrieked.

"Cyborg. I'm a cyborg," Cyborg corrected.

"You're right about me being a changeling though. Now, continue with the victory dance!" Beast Boy shouted. Bloom growled.

"And you! Why are you staying with these freaks?!" Bloom questioned Robin seeing that he was the only human.

"He stayed with you," Raven answered with her monotone voice.

"Ooohhh... You just got served!" Cyborg cheered.

Bloom's face turned red and she growled again. Then, the sirens went off. Robin turned on the big screen. There was a problem downtown. Blackfire was back again. She was wrecking the city.

"Titans, we got a case!" Robin declared.

"Blackfire?!" Beast Boy screamed.

"How did she arrived on Earth? Why is she not in the prison?" Starfire asked.

"Who's Blackfire? Is she a villain?" Musa enquired.

The Teen Titans already ran through to the door. Musa frowned and then, she saw Stella playing with her hair as her eyes stayed on Robin.

The Teen Titans left the tower.

"I am so happy that they are heroes like what they said. We should trust them more, Bloom," Flora claimed.

"Yeah, right. Didn't you see what they did? They didn't even answer my question!" Musa sreamed.

"I'm sure that just mean that they're busy. They're about to fought a villain remember?" Flora defended.

"I bet they're going to fail. They're too different to be working with each other. Let's follow them and see," Bloom claimed.

Then, the Winx transformed into their Believix form. They followed the Titans to the town.

From the sky, the Winx can see the Titans fought the black haired girl.

"Look at him. He's so mysterious," Stella stated.

"Who are you talking about, Stella? Brandon?" Flora asked.

"Brandon is not here Flora. Hey, look at that!" Aisha shrieked, but not loud enough to be heard from down on the road.

Raven carried Robin toward Blackfire. Blackfire saw them. She smirked and her hands glowed purple. Raven let go of Robin. Robin swing his Bo-staff. Blackfire attacked before Robin does. It did not take long when she realised that was not the Titans plan to bring her down. Starfire captured her from behind. Blackfire squirmed to get out of Starfire's grip. Then, Cyborg shot her with his arm cannon and Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex to bring her down.

"How did they do that?" Musa asked.

"They managed to cooperate. Look like I was wrong," Bloom said.

"Come on girls. Let's go back," Flora stated.

Then, they went back to the tower. Before the Teen Titans arrived, they changed back into their human form. When the Teen Titans were back, Bloom smiled at them. Robin was suspicious and he went straight to his room.

"How's it goes?" Aisha enquired.

"She was Blackfire right? Or was it Darkfire?" Bloom asked. Raven continued reading her book.

"Her name is Blackfire. She's Starfire's elder sister, but she's evil. She tried to put Starfire in some other planet's jail to replace her once," Beast Boy explained.

"Really?" Aisha interrupted.

T hen, Beast Boy and Aisha kept talking about Blackfire. Cyborg joined in two minutes after that. Aisha told them that Flora and Bloom have sisters too.

Meanwhile, Musa was staring at Raven. All of the Titans tell the Winx their names and what they are except for the witch. They know what she was, but do not know what was her name. _Why didn't she want to tell us her name?_ Musa thought. Suddenly she found herself walking toward her.

"Hey witch! You forgot to tell us you name," Musa said, sternly.

"Rae," Raven claimed.

"Rae? That's it?" Musa asked.

"Yes. That's it," Raven spoke.

"You know, you could've told us sooner," Musa said. She crossed her arms.

"And now you know," Raven said.

She got up from the chair and went to her room. She float to her room a lot faster than usual. Musa frowned to the cold witch. In raven's room, Raven sighed heavily.

"I wish it wasn't so obvious," Raven claimed.

In the living room, Cyborg noticed something different about Raven. He left Beast Boy and Aisha alone and walked toward Musa.

"What's with her?" Cyborg enquired.

"I know, right. She's so cold," Musa insulted.

"No that's normal. She usually float slower and lower near the floor," Cyborg spoke.

"Really? Cold is nomal? Seriously?" Musa enquired.

"Cyborg is being the serious. Raven always the cold," Starfire interrupted.

"What did you say to her Musa?" Cyborg questioned.

"Yes, tell us," Starfire said.

"I only asked her name. Why am I the one being interrogated here?" Musa asked. Starfire grinned and fly away.

"Uhh... I need to go talk to Beast Boy," Cyborg claimed.

Musa frowned in confusion. She looked at Starfire and Starfire pretended not to see her. Then, she looked at Cyborg and he was talking to Aisha and Beast Boy again.

Later, Robin came out from his room with a small box. They all looked at Robin. Robin gave a smile and walked toward Bloom. Musa, Stella, Flora and Aisha went standing next to her.

"What is that?" Flora enquired.

Beast Boy opened the box as Robin held it in his hands. Beast Boy's head was really close to Robin's face.

"Get your head out of my face BB! Winx, these are your phones," Robin announced.

"Oh, cool! You got your phones back!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Really? Thank you so much! I know you wouldn't let me be phoneless!" Stella said.

"That is just because Robin is a nice person. Not because any special feelings for anyone," Starfire claimed.

"Thank you for giving back our phone, Robin. Now we can call Tecna," Bloom stated.

"Oh yeah, your friend is missing. Her name's Tecna?" Cyborg questioned.

"Yes, Tecna. I have her picture. I can make it appear with my magic," Aisha stated.

She snapped her finger and sparkles appeared around her hand. It started forming into a shape of a picture. It did not take long after Tecna's picture appeared. The Teen Titans except for Raven viewed the picture.

"This is what Tecna looks like," Musa spoke.

"Her hair is pink. Is it even her real hair colour?" Beast Boy asked.

"What? Of course it's real!" Bloom defended.

"Well, we never really ask her. It never crossed our mind," Aisha stated. Robin looked around.

"Who're you looking for, Robin? I'm right here," Stella spoke. It made Starfire frowned.


	16. Chapter 16: Connected

1-800 fangirl: Thanks for reviewing. I was nervous to let chapter 15 and 14 out, but after reading your review, I can pull myself together. I will give my best in chapter 16.

A/N: Next month, I will start studying again. I wish can finish this story before I got busy. Anyway, I'll still do my best and I don't mind a little advice. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Winx Club. Though, I do own Fizz, Sebastian, Miranda and Candice.

Chapter 16: Connected

"Guys, where's Rav... Cyborg, could you please get the Dark Titan?" Robin enquired, referring to Raven.

"Huh? Oh... Her...," Cyborg said.

Cyborg went to Raven's room. Meanwhile, the other titans were discussing about the missing fairy to the Winx. They also told them about the stone and Red X. The Titans also told them about the content of the stone.

"So what are we going to do? Where is this Red X live?" Aisha stated.

"Well that just it. We don't know," Beast Boy claimed. Cyborg came to the living room with Raven.

"What?! But our friend might be in danger! She's with a thief! That can control her!" Musa yelled.

"Try using your phones and contact your friend," Robin suggested.

Bloom took her phone and dialled Tecna's number. All of the Winx were nervous as Bloom put the phone on her right ear. Flora leaned on Bloom's right side, Stella leaned on Bloom's left side. They wanted to hear what Bloom hear. They know it worked when Bloom, Stella and Flora gasped with smiles on their faces.

Earlier in Red X's mansion, Red X was telling Tecna how he got the stone. Tecna healed his arm as Red X tell her the story. Tecna can healed Red X's arm easily because the wound does not cause by magic. The wound was about three centimetres deep and two inches wide. Red X was embarrassed when he told Tecna that he accidentally hurt his arm with his own weapon.

"But if you hadn't hurt your arm, I wouldn't be here, right?" Tecna stated.

Red X smiled and as usual his smile made Tecna blushed, then smile back. Then, Tecna's phone rang. It made the two lovebirds startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My phone rang," Tecna spoke.

"Oh, it's okay. Wait, your phone rang?" Red X asked.

"Yeah," Tecna answered.

"Is it one of your friends? Go on, answer it!" Red X yelled.

"O... Okay," Tecna replied.

Tecna looked at her phone. Bloom's picture appeared on it. She gasped happily. From Tecna's face, Red X knew it was a good news. Maybe it was one of her friends. Tecna looked at Red X. Red X smiled and nodded. Tecna's phone kept ringing. Tecna pushed the answer button.

"Hello?" Bloom stated.

"Hello, Bloom? Is that you? It's me, Tecna," Tecna spoke.

"Tecna! I'm so happy you're alive!" Stella interrupted.

"When am I dead?" Tecna said. She giggled a little.

"Umm... Okay," Stella claimed. From the phone, Tecna can hear Bloom's voice getting louder.

"That's my phone Stella. Tecna are you okay?" Bloom questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, we gotta meet," Tecna stated. Tecna looked at Red X and decided to tell them everything when they meet.

After five minutes talking, Tecna hung up. Bloom and the others were surprised that Tecna hung up. Something about their friend had changed. Bloom tell the others about meeting Tecna.

"So, what does she says?" Raven enquired.

"She said she's going to meet us two days from now. I heard her talking when I leaned on Bloom," Flora admitted.

"Where will be the place that Tecna will be meeting you? Also, can all of the Teen Titans members come too?" Starfire questioned.

"Uhh... Sure. Why not?" Bloom answered.

Later, Robin and Cyborg were working on the T-ship. Stella had been peeking on Robin for hours. Then, she entered the garage and

"Cyborg, Beast Boy called you. He told me to get you in the garage," Stella lied.

"Oh, okay. I'll come later to check on the ship, kay bro?" Cyborg said.

"Fine. Go," Robin stated after sighing when he saw Stella.

Then, Stella smiled at Robin, but Robin ignored her. He continued working on the T-ship. Stella blinked, dumbfoundedly. She was a little bit unsatisfied that Robin ignored her. Robin was under the ship and the black oil was dripping, drop by drop. Stella took a deep breath and went under the ship with Robin. She did not like to be dirty, but Stella could not help it that a boy was able to ignore her pretty look.

"Hi Robin. Need any help?" Stella asked.

"No. Get out of here!" Robin ordered.

Stella frowned, but Robin still ignoring her. _ I'm risking myself getting oil drip, but he tell me to get out of here?! This guy is unbelievable!_ Stella thought. Robin kept working on the T-ship. He was focusing on what he was doing. Then, Stella thought of an idea.

"Ow! An oil drip into my eye!" Stella lied.

Robin stopped with the repairing. He got himself and Stella onto a bench. Stella was covering her eyes. She was faking that an oil drip got into her eyes. Robin did not like that Stella bothered him with his work, beside he knew that Stella was trying to flirt with him, but he already had Starfire. Stella was whining and crying. Her hands were on his face. Robin held both of her hands and

"Let me see," Robin said as he moved her hand from her face.

"Please, take it off! I can't see!" Stella yelled.

Earlier, Starfire was in the kitchen making snack for the boys at the garage. It was another recipe from her planet. Starfire happily took it to the garage. That was it happened.

Robin was blowing a gentle air on Stella's left eye, but from where Starfire's standing, it looked like Stella and Robin were kissing. Starfire gasped and accidentally dropped the plate. It made Stella startled.

Starfire was really upset. When Stella turned around, she smiled at Starfire like nothing had happened. Robin was giving Star a dumbfounded face.

"Oh, hello alien girl. What are you doing here?" Stella questioned.

"I... I wanted to give friend Robin and friend Cyborg some food," Starfire replied.

"You called that food? It looks like something that came out from a cow!" Stella insulted.

"I thought you said you can't see. You lied?" Robin asked. Stella put a hand on her right eye.

"No, I'm not! See?" Stella lied.

"It was your left. Plus, don't bother," Robin said.

Robin frowned at Stella. Stella frowned, but then, she leaned on Robin. Starfire was startled and Stella did not notice that Star's eyes were glowing like crazy.

"C'mon cutie. I just wanna get close to you," Stella claimed.

Starfire tackled her crashing the wall. Now, they were floating in mid air. As Starfire had Stella in her grip, she speak to Stella,

"I and Robin are dating! I shall not let any female, human or not get close to him! You hear me friend Stella?!" Star yelled.

"Uhuh... Loud and clear. Can you put me down now?" Stella asked.

When Starfire put Stella on the ground, she flew next to Robin with a sad face. Robin kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll never love anyone more than I love you, Star," Robin said.

Starfire smiled back.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Cyborg are racing at the training room. Cyborg were lifting a huge boulder over his shoulder. He grinned at Beast Boy like he was mocking him. Beast Boy frowned and turned into a T-Rex and try to lift a bigger boulder. The only problem was he had small arms!

"Good luck lifting anything with that! Boo-yah!" Cyborg cheered.

Beast Boy frowned as Cyborg kept laughing at him. Then, he transformed as an ape and lifted a bigger boulder. Cyborg stopped laughing and Beast Boy was the one smirking now. Then, he put the bigger boulder that he was holding on top of Cyborg's boulder. Cyborg's arms was getting tired and both boulders fell onto him. His head popped out of the mess and he shouted at Beast Boy. Beast Boy was laughing at him really loud. Cyborg frowned even after Beast Boy took all of the boulders off him. Then, Beast Boy and Cyborg heard something. Beast Boy stopped laughing. Cyborg was on his feet. The sound was getting louder. It was a sound of laughter.

"It sounded like it came from here. Who do you think laughing that hard?" Beast Boy enquired.

"I don't know. Let's just go check it out," Cyborg answered.

They walked toward the cleaning supply closet. The laughter sounded like it came from a girl. Cyborg opened it and they saw a laughing black American girl. It was Aisha. Aisha was helding her stomach. She stopped laughing when she saw Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"What are you doing here?! Don't you know only cleaning products goes in here?!" Cyborg questioned.


	17. Chapter 17: Pizza Sauce

Twilightlifemain: Thanks for reviewing. I got something special for Tecna. I want to see what you guys think about it.

1 -800fangirl: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you like Robin and Starfire together.

A/N: I'm sorry if I made Tecna changed a little bit, but you'll understand if you read my final chapter. By the way, I go with my imagination flow, so I don't know how much chapter I will be making. I hope you guys will keep reading until the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and Winx Club. Therefore, I shall not be sue.

Chapter 17: Pizza Sauce

"Oh, sorry. I was watching you guys. You guys are really funny!" Aisha said.

"You're watching us? Why?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Bloom wanted to know where you guys always train. She did not trust you fully," Aisha stated.

"You know, you can train with us if you want," Cyborg said. Beast Boy gave a hand to her, so she can get up.

"That's a great idea," Aisha spoke. Then, they decided to race.

"Alright, who finish 10 laps around the battle field first, wins!" Cyborg declared.

"That's easy!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Winx Believix!" Aisha shouted.

Aisha was in her Believix form, Beast Boy was in a form of a cheetah and Cyborg was in the T-car. They started equally. At the second lap Cyborg was leading, Aisha was second and Beast Boy was last. At the sixth lap, Aisha and Beast Boy were equally fast, but Cyborg was in front of them. At the eighth lap, Beast Boy and Cyborg were both behind Aisha. Finally, Beast Boy won the race, Aisha and Cyborg were tied.

"That was awesome!" Beast Boy shouted.

"You were awesome, Aisha! You'll beat BB next time," Cyborg said.

"Thanks, Cyborg. It was fun racing with you guys," Aisha claimed.

"Hey, wanna get pizza? I'll order veggie pizza," Beast Boy stated.

Beast Boy went to the door with a high speed. Aisha was still caught up with the adrenaline rush, but when she looked at Cyborg, Cyborg had a worried face on.

"But I don't like veggie pizza! Let's stop him!" Cyborg screamed.

Aisha and Cyborg ended up chasing Beast Boy before he ordered veggie pizza.

Meanwhile, Robin was in his room trying to figure out how Blackfire got on Earth. He requested Raven to meet him in his room.

"Raven, you're just in time," Robin claimed.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"I want you to see this spaceship. Does it look like the spaceship from Tamaran planet?" Robin enquired.

"No, it's not. Is this the ship that Blackfire used?" Raven questioned.

"I don't know. Blackfire won't talk," Robin answered.

"Why don't you call Starfire? Plus aren't Cyborg and BB should be here too?" Raven asked.

Then, Robin and Raven heard voices from outside Robin's room. It sounded like Starfire, Bloom and Flora. After a few seconds, Bloom's voice and Flora's voice got lower. Starfire knocked at Robin's door. Raven and Robin exchanged looks. It did not take a genius to know that it was Starfire outside the door.

"We know it's you, Star. Come in," Robin stated.

The door slided opened. It revealed the beautiful member of the Teen Titans, Starfire. She smiled at both of her friends. Robin smiled back, but as usual, Raven would not smile back. Star sees the picture on Robin's computer screen.

"Is that ship familiar with you Starfire?" Raven enquired.

"Well yes, my friends. That ship belongs to someone very dangerous," Starfire said.

"Who is it? Is it another Tamaranian?" Robin questioned.

Then, the alarm went off. Robin ordered the Titans to be at the living room. When they arrived at the living room, everyone was already there. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Aisha were covered with pizza sauce. Bloom, Stella, Flora and Musa were surprised to see their friend that messy.

"Aisha, why are you covered with pizza sauce? Why are all of you covered with pizza sauce?!" Bloom asked. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Aisha just grinned at her.

"It's Blackfire again! She's escaping!" Robin yelled.

"Oh no...," Flora said.

"How? I thought we locked her up in our high tech jail!" Cyborg shouted.

"Yeah, Cyborg spent a lot of time workin' on the tech thingies," Beast Boy claimed.

"Looks like she got some help. Look at this surveillance camera," Raven stated.

Raven typed some words and a tape from the surveillance camera nearby enhanced, so the Teen Titans and the Winx can watch it. Some huge red robots were helping Blackfire escaping. The robots had three red curved legs each and head shaped like grasshoppers.

"Looks like those robots are better than your tech, Cy," Musa spoke.

"Titans! To the T-car!" Robin ordered.

"Wait! Robin!" Bloom shouted.

Robin stopped near the elevator and turned around. Bloom was approaching him.

"We want to follow you. We can help," Bloom said.

"No, thanks. We can take care of this," Robin claimed.

"We want to help Robin. This is a chance for us to prove that we're the good guys too," Aisha stated.

"Well I can't argue with you right now. Okay, but you're all flying!" Robin spoke.

Therefore, the Teen Titans and the Winx went to the crime scene together. Cyborg drive the T-car. Robin was at the front seat. Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy sat behind.

When they arrived at the crime scene, Blackfire were already free. Robin screamed at her telling her to stop. Blackfire turned around and shot him with hand lasers. Raven flew right in front of Robin and teleported her right before the lasers hit Robin. Musa cast a Sound Wave Attack toward Blackfire and one of the robot protected her. Blackfire smirked, but she did not see her sister was flying in a high speed toward her. Starfire tackled her and punched her in the face. Blackfire pushed her and hit Star with her laser eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but she's really fast! Let see if you can... Ugh!" Bloom yelled.

"Looks like the Teen Titans got some friends. Sorry, dear, but you have to be at least as quick as me if you want to enter the conversation," Blackfire insulted.

Then, she got hit by a light blue energy. It was Cyborg's arm cannon.

"How's that for fast?! Boo-yah!" Cyborg shouted.

Blackfire growled and Bloom casted a Supernova. She slams her hands and causes a huge explosion. The robots were thrown backward and Blackfire hit a building nearby. Then, Blackfire's eyes glowing purple with pure anger. She held her hands upward and purple energy appeared rapidly. Blackfire threw it toward Bloom, but Raven appeared in front of Bloom and teleported her to a safe distance. The laser hit a building and goes through it.

"Oh, Raven. Why can't you stop teleporting your friends?!" Blackfire yelled.

She threw a bunch of lasers from her hands toward Raven. Raven blocked it with her black energy. Bloom came in to help Raven. She casted a Dragon Heart and the attack explode when it get in with contact Blackfire.

Cyborg attack her with his arm cannon again. Alas, the robot kept protecting her. Then, a spaceship came and more robots enter the battlefield. Stella summon a Sun Storm and threw it toward Blackfire.

"Good luck catching me slowpoke!" Blackfire shouted as the robot took her into the spaceship.

When Blackfire was gone, Robin ordered for all of them to go back to the Tower. However, Musa stepped in front of Raven and questioned,

"Wait, what does she mean by Raven? Are you Raven?"

"Uhh... Who want pizza?" Cyborg interrupted.

"Answer me! You told me your name was Rae," Musa said.

"Rae is short... For Raven," Raven claimed coldly as she walks to the T-car.


	18. Chapter 18: Cold Welcome

**Twilightlifemain: Thanks for reviewing. I don't know what DERP means. Also, does funny more means you want it to be funnier? I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**1 -800fangirl: Thanks for reviewing.**

A/N: I am so grateful to the readers that read this story until now. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Winx Club. If I did, I'll put my voice in one of the shows. Alas, I can only watch the shows.

Chapter 18: Cold Welcome

At the Tower, Red X was telling Tecna his memories with his brother. Red X was just finished telling her about Fizz's first 'F' and how he got it. They both burst into laughter. Then, they smiled at each other.

"You know, you're not so bad, Zack. You should not have steal in the first place," Tecna said.

"I know," Zack claimed.

Zack sighed and looked through the window with a blank expression. Tecna noticed it and took a step closer toward him. Zack turned and see Tecna's face. Tecna was blushing as their face got closer.

They were about to kiss, but an alarm went off. Zack was startled. He immediately looked at his wrist computer. He pushed some buttons and a sudden fear showed on his face.

"Zack? What's wrong?" Tecna asked.

"Tecna go to your room," Zack ordered.

Tecna was confused with Zack was saying. The last time he told her that, he was sure and confident. This time when he told her that, he sounded scared and worried. Zack walked away from her. Though, Tecna followed him to his lab.

In the lab, one of the walls were glowing in dark pink colour. Red X revealed what was behind the walls. It was the orb that the Trix gave him. The orb was glowing, showing that the Trix will be coming.

"Please, just go to your room! They can't know you're here!" Zack yelled.

"What are you talking about? They who? I don't understand!" Tecna shrieked.

Then, the pink orb stopped glowing. Zack was surprised_. Why did it stop? Did the Trix cancelled their trip to take more relics from me? _ Red X thought. He looked at Tecna's face. He forgot to tell Tecna about the orb.

Suddenly, black smoke entered the lab. It increases every seconds. The black smoke started to revealed three human's figures. Red X stood in front of Tecna. Tecna was still curious about what was happening.

"Hahh... We're here ladies," Icy claimed.

"Yes, we are. Now, where's that Red X boy?" Darcy stated.

"No... The Trix!" Tecna yelled.

"Really Tecna? Yelling when you're supposed to be hiding?" Red X asked sarchastically.

"Huh? It's the Winx!" Icy shouted.

"Wait Icy. It's just Tecna," Darcy said.

"Well this is interesting. Where are your friend little fairy? Plus, why are you here in our Earth slave's house?" Stormy enquired with her witchy accent.

"You better be glad Bloom and the others are not here! And how dare you called Zack your slave?!" Tecna screamed.

"Stop it Tecna. They'll know you're alone," Zack whispered in a stern voice.

"Oh really? Bloom and the other Winx member aren't here?" Icy questioned as a smirked began to formed on her face.

"Sisters, look at this," Stormy said.

She saw the purple stone on Zack's table. They looked at it and smiled. Icy cast a spell that let out ice shards towards Zack. Zack used a force field device to blocked Icy's attacks.

"How dare you!" Icy screamed.

"You were attacking me. How else am I going to protect myself? Duh... I see you still have that make up style. Less is more you know," Red X mocked.

"Hah?! What?! Our look is just as we wanted it to be!" Stormy shrieked.

Tecna giggled behind Red X. The Trix growled at both of them especially Stormy. Then, Red X let down the force field and let out a shuriken in a form of red 'X'. The Trix smirked at Red X's weapon. Red X threw the X toward the Trix, but it went right pass them. The Trix snickered and Tecna thought that it was an odd attempt to stop the Trix with just that. That was when the X blew up and let out red smoke that was filling up the room.

Zack took Tecna and ran out of the lab. Even in such condition, Zack was thinking, _Where did they learn how to fight? That was so slow! Plus, it looked like they waited for me to attack! Even the Titans are not that slow!_

"Zack, where are we going?" Tecna enquired.

"To my brother's room. They got the stone, they can't have you," Zack whispered.

Meanwhile, the Trix were still at the lab. As usual, they would wait until the smoke fade out instead of clear it themselves with their magic. Icy was the first one to opened her eyes, followed by Darcy and Stormy.

"I hate that human boy! Who does he think he is?!" Icy shouted.

"No one mess up with the Trix! No one mess up with Stormy!" Stormy shrieked.

"Great. Now where did he go?!" Icy yelled. She looked around to find Zack.

"And that little fairy too! They must have escaped when our vision is block! This is all your fault!" Darcy blamed Stormy.

"What?! Why is it my fault?!" Stormy yelled.

"Quiet you two! We have to find them!" Icy shouted.

"But how? It's not like they left a track behind," Stormy said without even thinking that they can use magic.

"I can sense the boy's negative energy remember? He's a thief! We always told him to steal relics. I recognise his energy anywhere." Icy claimed.

"Good, than do so. What are you waiting for?!" Darcy screamed.

Icy growled at Darcy before she does it. Icy closed her eyes and try to focus on Red X energy. It took her 10 seconds to realised that he was still in the mansion.

"Ekh... Are you done yet?!" Stormy shrieked.

"I got it!" Icy shouted.

Both of her sisters were startled. They both stared at her. Icy told them where he was and ordered them to follow her. Icy arrived at Fizz's room.

"There you are! You think you can run from us?!" Stormy screamed.

Zack was standing right in front of them. He was in a battle stance. Though, Tecna was nowhere to be seen. The Trix smirked at him and Stormy walked toward Zack and grabbed him.

"Gotcha! Huh?!" Stormy startled.

Stormy's hand goes right through him. Icy and Darcy were surprised too. Then, the Zack that they see in front of them got sucked into some kind of device. Little that they know the Zack they saw was only a hologram that Tecna created with her device.

"What is this?! Some kind of weird magic?!" Icy shrieked.

Then, the Trix got trapped in some kind of electrical cage. The bars were electrical green. The cage was big enough for three. The top had a glowing green circle like the bottom does. Tecna and Red X came out of hiding. Tecna was from the ceiling and Red X was hiding in the shadow. The two high fived each other. However, they forgot a teeny tiny little thing that Stormy still had the stone in her grasp.

"You will pay for this! Tecna, I command you to let us go!" Stormy shouted after she pricked herself and let her blood dropped onto the stone.

"What?! No!" Tecna screamed, but her eyes started to glow purple and her right hand was gesturing to the Trix.

"Tecna! Don't!" Red X shrieked, but it was too late.

The Trix were free. Tecna let them out and there was no expression on her face. The Trix were smirking, again. This time, Red X did not know what to do. Immediately, Icy shot a blue ray toward Fizz.

"You think you can beat us? For that, I will kill your brother!" Icy shouted. Red X charged at her, but he was stopped by Tecna. Stormy ordered her to trapped him in the electrical cage.

The blue ray from Icy's hand started to darken. Fizz's body froze slowly. Zack was force to see his brother's death. After Fizz's body was frozen in ice, his body shattered.

"Fizz!" Zack yelled.

He stared at the shattered ice. The ice melt away leaving nothing behind. Zack's head fell down. Then, he looked up toward Icy.

"One day... I'll see you burn in hell...," Zack growled.

His growl get louder and he tried to get out of the cage. He held the electrical bars and got shocked. The electricity ran through his body. His scream made Tecna shocked. Tecna's eyes got back to normal.

"Burn in hell? You still want to be rude to us?" Icy said.

The Trix laughed to celebrate their small victory. Tecna was hurt to see Zack screaming in pain. She took a deep breath and freed him.


	19. Chapter 19: The Unexpected Event

1 -800fangirl: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it!

A/N: When I first thought of the idea of making this story, it was more about Raven and Musa, but I ended up giving more attention to Tecna and Red X.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and Winx Club. I also do not own the computer that I'm using to write this story. The computer belongs to my mom.

Chapter 19: The Unexpected Event

Finally, the day came where Tecna was supposed to meet her friends the Winx. The Teen Titans and the Winx were already waiting for their friend at a cybercafé nearby Red X's mansion. They came 30 minutes early from the time they had promised. Though, after three hours Tecna have not show up. The Winx were confused, because Tecna was never late for anything.

"Are you sure she'll come?" Raven questioned.

"Yes, she will. Just wait a little longer. Tecna always kept her promise," Aisha answered.

"Well this suck!" Beast Boy claimed, getting bored.

"Just wait a little longer. She'll show up," Musa stated.

"Well, she better be. We have other case to solve," Robin spoke, sternly.

Suddenly, as if it was fate red robots were coming in their sight. They were the same robots that were helping Blackfire. The Titans and the Winx Club were alerted. The red robots were many than the last time. They did not take anything. They were just breaking everything. Then, that was when the heroes saw Blackfire. Blackfire fought alongside a new alien. The alien had a squid head and was green all over.

"Hey Blackfire! Come back for more?!" Aisha yelled.

"Aah... the group of heroes. Where is my sister, Star?" Blackfire asked.

The Teen Titans, Bloom, Stella, Flora and Musa came in sight. Blackfire smirked and her hands glowed purple with electricity. Starfire flew closer to her, but Blackfire flew upward, farther than her. Blackfire shot her with several purple energy blast. Starfire managed to dodged all of the blast. Blackfire was still smiling. Starfire got close to her and throw a bunch of punches toward her sister. Blackfire avoided all of her attacks.

"Not this time sister. I got some upgrades from a famous villain in this universe," Blackfire said, calmly like always.

"I do not think you would go that far sister. Though, I am curious how did you get Vilgax to work for you?" Starfire questioned as they kept shooting lasers at each other.

"May I cut in? Supernova!" Bloom casted and she slams her hands.

Blackfire was thrown backward, but only a little. Bloom noticed that she had gotten stronger than before. Blackfire smirked and flew around Starfire and Bloom.

"You two needs a time out!" Blackfire shouted before she laughed.

Blackfire increase her flying speed and Starfire and Bloom can only saw shades of black and dark purple. Then, Blackfire let out the purple energy to attack Bloom and Starfire. Then, the energy became a purple ring around Starfire and Bloom.

"Sister! What are you doing?!" Starfire yelled.

"How are we going to attack her? I can't see her!" Bloom asked.

Blackfire stopped and was thrown farther than her opponents by inertia. The purple ring started to closing in toward Starfire and Bloom.

"Goodbye, girls! I guess redhead always had bad lucks!" Blackfire shouted as she started to laughed.

"Sister please!" Starfire screamed.

Then, Bloom casted a Dragon Heart attack which explode when it came in contact with the purple ring. It destroy the ring, but the effect still made a great explosion.

Below them, Beast Boy were working with Flora destroying the robots. Beast Boy flew in the sky in the shape of a hawk. Flora trapped a few robots in a vines cage with no top. Beast Boy turned into a Triceratop and smashed the robots. Their biggest problem was there was like 300-400 robots coming into the city.

"When is this gonna end?! I have a schedule! The video games aren't going to play by itself!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Video games? Aren't you suppose to be focus on this?" Flora asked, not noticing the red robot approaching her.

"I am focused! If I'm not, I won't noticed the red robot behind you," Beast Boy answered ignoring Flora that was smacked by a robot.

"And you chose to do nothing about it? I don't see why you called that focus," Flora claimed.

More robots approaching them. Flora tied a few robots that were approaching them with vines. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and snapped their heads off.

"I think I'm going to need camomile tea to sleep tonight," Flora claimed, disgusted by the oil machine and goo that was dripping from Beast Boy's mouth.

"What did you expect? My name is BEAST Boy. I don't do clean," Beast Boy spoke.

"At least clear your mouth when you talked. I can see its parts from here," Flora admitted.

"Whaaaat kiiind oooof paaarts? Booolts oooor oooiiil?" Beast Boy teased.

He let out his breath in the vocals so Flora can accidentally smell his breath. Flora's face was green. She threw up on the robot craps. Beast Boy was laughing as he changed into an ape and wrecking the robots.

Flora was thinking, if they got back to the Tower, she will put him in a cage and gave him a bath like a stray cat. She'll even brush his teeth for him if it was necessary. Beside, animals are parts of nature.

Far from them who were also fighting with the army of robots, were Robin and Stella. Robin was fighting with the robots like when he was mad at Slade. He smashed four robots during the time Stella could cast one spell. Robin was master of martial arts. Some people who accused Robin for being useless in battle only say so because they do not know Robin.

Robin become the leader of the Teen Titans because he was a smart leader and his strength was balanced with his speed. Robin was also the one that the Titans can give their hope to when thing goes wrong.

"Graah! Hah hah hah," Robin panted after beating up countless robots.

He stood on top of a high pile of robots. He was sweating and feeling a little pumped up. He viewed the scene and realized that there are too many robots to fight. He looked at the green squid that was currently fighting with Cyborg and Aisha.

Robin was about to help them when he heard a loud yell. He search for any civilians that was in trouble, but Raven and Musa did a great job getting the civilians to a safe place.

Robin looked around to find where the yell came from and that when he saw Stella in trouble. He jumped off the pile as he ran toward Stella, he dodged a few robot's attacks. The robot had Stella between its feet trying to stab her with its sharp claws. Stella kept avoiding and her feet got stuck.

"Gahh! Hhahhh!" Robin yelled finishing the robot less than a second.

"Robin! You saved me!" Stella cheered.

Stella was about to hug him when he ducked to avoid an attack from a robot. Stella was smacked against the building nearby for not seeing it coming. Robin threw a Bat-a-rang and it stuck on the robots arm. The arm blew up and its pieces were everywhere.

"Stella! Get up and fight!" Robin ordered.

Stella heard what he said and scowled. He didn't even ask if I was okay! This is not fair! I'm supposed to be treated like a princess! Stella thought, as she flew high in the sky.

"You know Robin, I am not just a beautiful fairy. I am also a pretty princess. So maybe you should treat me better!" Stella stated as Robin kept smashing the robots.

Fighting Blackfire's acquaintance were Cyborg and Aisha. They had a hard time defeating him because he kept dodging their attacks and even his muscles hard to break.

"From now on, I'll never call squids as soft and squishy anymore," Cyborg claimed. He fired another arm cannon toward him for like the 15th times already.

"Agreed. In fact, I gain more respect towards sushi! Octopus too!" Aisha stated, sarchastically. She attacked the green alien with pink goo and he stuck on the road.

"You think this can stop me?!" The alien yelled.

"I don't know. Can you move?" Cyborg spoke, sarchastically. He and Aisha high fived.

The alien started to groaned and squirmed. Cyborg and Aisha turned their heads toward him and backed away a little bit. He snapped out of the pink goo. Aisha and Cyborg both shrieked in fear.


	20. Chapter 20: Dark Side

A/N: Sorry for the late update. On Friday, my father took our entire family to the orchard and we had to sleep there, because the place is really far from our home. We were back on Saturday evening, but I was too tired to work on my story and I hurt my back. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Winx Club.

Chapter 20: Dark Side

Musa saved an old woman from getting stab from one of the robots. She grabbed her by the clothes and placed her near a saloon. Musa expected a thanks from her, but she kept on running and screaming.

Raven was saving civilians too. She saw Musa saved the old woman. She also saw the old woman ran. Raven knew that Musa was expecting an appreciation such as a 'thank you' line, but she did not get anything.

"What is wrong with people in this world?" Musa asked herself.

"It's okay. You'll get use to it," Raven said.

"What?! Who in this world would get use to that? They can at least say 'thank you'! I'm their hero! By the way, I didn't ask to you about anything!" Musa yelled.

Musa flew away from her stepsister. Raven just watch her left, saving other civilians. _Who in this world would get use to that?_ Raven remembered. _Before I met the Titans, __**that**__ was how they treated me!_ Raven thought about how the city had treated her before Teen Titans exist. She wanted to have a flashback just so she can get it out of her system, but there was a lot of civilians to save. Therefore, Raven turned around and continue on her job.

Meanwhile, Bloom and Starfire still recovering with the huge explosion. When Bloom opened her eyes, she saw Blackfire walked closer toward Starfire. Bloom's head was dizzy from the explosion that was cause from the combination of her own power and Blackfire's power.

Blackfire took something from her back and kneeled next to Star. She smirked as she pulled Starfire's hair. Bloom was confused and tired, but she can still see Blackfire took some of Star's hair.

"I did it! I defeat her!" Blackfire shouted.

Blackfire flew next to her acquaintance. The green squid seemed to have Cyborg in his right hand and Aisha in his left arm. He was smirking, proudly upon the two black American. Cyborg and Aisha squirmed as he lifted them by their necks. Just when he wanted to snapped their necks, Blackfire yelled at him and showed him the hair in her hand. Vilgax frowned at first for being interrupted, but smirked again after he saw the hair.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked, with a little attitude.

"Can't get the job done? What? Too scared?" Aisha added.

"I don't need to finish you! Anyone can get the job done if what their dealing with are a bunch of modified humans!" Vilgax insulted.

"Enough! We need to go to Tamaran and get the prize!" Blackfire announced as she put the hair inside a small tube.

Vilgax pushed something on a device around his arm and the robots stopped attacking. A few seconds later, a huge red ship came from the sky and hovered a few inches on the ground. Blackfire and Vilgax entered the ship with the rest of the robots.

The heroes were dumbfounded. They watched as the huge spaceship floated high in the sky, then the spaceship flew away in lightspeed. Bloom got back her energy and helped Starfire up. Stella helped Robin to go on top of the building where Starfire was. Flora was eyeing Beast Boy for another 'Breath Bomb'. Musa still could not believe that she had a stepsister. Aisha and Cyborg finally catched their breath.

They all went on top of the rooftop in the same place as Starfire. Bloom told them everything that she saw Blackfire does. They wanted to wait for Tecna, but then the sun has set the Winx realised a whole day had passed and there was no way that the Teen Titans were going to wait for tecna any longer so they all decided to go back to the Tower.

"Are you okay Starfire? You looked really awful," Beast Boy said, concerned about his friend.

"Let her rest Beast Boy. And get that breath away from us. It can put anyone in coma," Raven claimed as Starfire continued sleeping.

In the same time, the Winx were flying a few feet above the T-car because Robin would not let them in and refused to accept their offer to change the car so it can fit 10 or more people in.

"I still can't believe that he picked her over me! Can you believe that? Even the famous Prince Ronald at Magix fell for me!" Stella whined.

"Stella, there's more important things for us to think about right now. Your drowning charm can wait," Musa stated.

At the tower, the Teen Titans and the Winx entered with down faces, especially the Winx Club. The Teen Titans were used to have back aching jobs like this, but to the Winx, they immediately fell on the couch. Flora saw something black in front of her and she thought that it was a pillow.

"Get your head off my lap! And stop sniffing me!" the pillow screamed.

Flora was startled. Her eyes were bulged and she lifted her head as fast as her gasped. Her face met Red X's face and she fell on the floor. Flora shrieked loudly and it alerted the Titans and the other Winx.

"What is it? What happened?" Robin asked. The other Titans came back to the living room to see what happened.

Robin was surprised to see the teen boy in front of him. he recognised the black suit with an 'X' alphabet in front of the suit.

"Red X! Gaahhh!" Robin yelled as he charged toward Red X.

Red X dodged the Bat-a-rang that Robin threw at him. Then, Red X threw a shuriken in the shape of the 'X' alphabet and Robin avoided it. Robin swung his Bo staff toward Red X and he ducked. Red X flipped and swung his Bo staff toward Robin's legs. Robin jumped and kicked Red X with both of his legs just after his feet got off the floor. Red X moved to the side just in time Robin hit the floor. He got up and threw a punch at Red X, but Red X blocked it.

It all happened within 30 seconds. The other Titans and the Winx just stood there, amazed. Both Robin and Red X were an equal match. As they were stuck in their current position,

"You think you can take me down in my own territory? I'm gonna make you crawl to the hospital, Red," Robin threatened.

"Save it, Bird Butt. I'm here as a civilian," Red X announced.

Red X loosened a bit and Robin twist him. Robin had him in an arm lock and Beast Boy turned into a cat and snatched his mask away.

Hours passed, Red X decided to tell the truth to the Titans. The Titans took Red X to their jail. Having the thought that the girl that he loved and had saved him was now in the hands of the three people he hated the most, Red X tried as hard as he could to convince the Teen Titans. Robin, Bloom and Cyborg were in charge of looking out for Red X.

"Tell me the truth! Where are the girl that you kidnapped?!" Robin ordered.

"I told you she's in danger! She's about to be use as a weapon to take over Earth!" Red X shouted.

"Tell us where Tecna is! Where did you kept her?!" Bloom screamed.

"How did you know her name is Tecna?" Red X questioned.

"So you do know where she is! Do you know what we're going to do to you if you don't start telling?!" Cyborg threatened.

"I won't tell you where she is if you didn't want to bring me along!" Red X yelled.

Robin nodded toward Cyborg and he walked into the room. Bloom did not know what they were going to do. She watch as Cyborg stand in front of the blonde boy and started to punch him. They can hear the sound of Cyborg beating up Red X. Bloom covered her mouth, gasping at the violence in front of her.

"Ready to talk? Cause that was just a warm up," Robin said after Cyborg stopped.

"Oh yeah? Then, do your worst," Red X claimed even though he was already bleeding.

Robin scowled at the answer he get. Bloom was shocked that Robin can stand watching the horror right in front of them and Cyborg did not even show mercy. In fact, he started to slammed Red X on the walls and kicking him in the gut. Blood was everywhere, on the floor, on the table, on the chair that Red X sat before Cyborg grabbed him and started slamming him. His blood was even on Cyborg.

"Robin, please... Stop this! I can't watch anymore!" Bloom begged.

Bloom finally understand why Raven said that Robin was the one they should be nice to. Bloom started to feel pity toward Red X even though, he was the reason she lost her friend in the first place.

"I'm sorry Bloom. But this isn't a fairytale world. You can't let anyone go that easily especially villains," Robin said, sternly and coldly.

"Bloom? You're the one Tecna had been talking t-," Red X claimed, through his sickened voice.

Cyborg continue kicking his chest. Then, Robin motioned at Cyborg. Cyborg stopped the torture and stood next to his leader. Red X was lying on the floor, bleeding. Robin walked toward him and grabbed him by his suit.

"What do you know about Bloom?" Robin asked in a deep threatening voice. Red X smirked through his pain and looked into the hero's mask without a word.

Bloom looked at Cyborg and Cyborg just glared at her. the Cyborg she met a few days ago and the Cyborg now was different. There were no childish actions or goofy grins. The Cyborg who played video games and the Cyborg that was punching Red X was different. There were just a stone like machine man standing like a torture device.


	21. Chapter 21: Dear Sister

Guest: Thanks a lot! Enjoy the next chapter!

Twilightlifemain: Thanks for reviewing and the info about DERP. Enjoy the next chapter!

A/N: I will make the chapters longer than before from now on ( Just a little bit longer ), so if there are any late updates, I wish you guys can just forgive me. Also, thanks for reading this far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Winx Club.

Chapter 21: Dear Sister

Red X wanted to talk to Bloom alone and Robin refused to let Bloom alone with him. He tried torturing Red X more, but Robin still could not break him.

After three hours beating him, Robin give in.

Robin and Cyborg were waiting outside the jail, looking out for Bloom.

Bloom sat right in front of Red X.

"Bloom...," Red X called.

"Y...Yes?" Bloom answered.

"If you want to save Tecna, you have to bring me along. You need to make a decision fast. Cause the Trix are with her," Red X said.

"The Trix?! But how?!" Bloom asked, surprised.

"They are what I meant when I said huge threat. Though, they're only losers if they don't have that stone you know," Red X spoke.

"so you were telling us the truth the whole time? But why would you want to save Tecna?" Bloom enquired.

"I can tell you, but this can't be delayed. You must make a move, Bloom," Red X said.

Then, Flora, Aisha and Beast Boy barged in the room, outside the jail. Robin and Cyborg turned to them. All three of them had worried faces on.

"Guys, we have a problem! The humans, they're all gone crazy!" Flora informed.

"Go to the living room! This is so bad!" Aisha said, loudly.

"What do you mean? How crazy?" Cyborg asked.

"Zombie crazy! Go see it yourself!" Beast Boy yelled and his voice cracked a bit.

"Bloom, we need to go. You can talk to him later," Robin announced.

Bloom was shocked to hear Robin sudden announcement. She looked back at Red X and walked through the door. She glanced at Red X for a moment before following the others to the living room.

In the living room, the Teen Titans and the Winx watch the computer screen showing human with pale skin, white eyes and dropped jaws. They all seemed to be mindless and walking aimlessly. They all have one thing in common, a purple device on their chest that has glowing blue light in the middle. When the crazy humans found normal humans, they took them deep in the forest until they were out of the security camera's regions.

"Raven! Check for the government's secret security cameras in the forest! We can't lose them!" Robin ordered.

"Sorry, Robin. That was the last one," Raven answered after typing some words on the keyboard.

"What if Red X has something to do with it?" Cyborg enquired.

"No! He's innocent!" Bloom yelled.

Everyone looked at her. Even her friends were startled at her sudden outburst. _Red X was a villain why would she protect him?_ Her friends thought.

"I can feel that Red X is telling the truth. Besides, Red X was as strong as you Robin. Why would he asked you for help if he didn't tell the truth? Let's just take him with us. Besides, we can't go anywhere until we know where we supposed to go," Bloom explained.

"Are you thinking straight?! We can't trust a VILLAIN!" Robin shouted.

"But we NEED his information. There's no other way," Bloom said.

"Their friend is in danger. You know what it feel when we lose one remember?" Beast Boy asked, reminded Robin about Terra.

Beast Boy had his 'puppy eyes' on Robin. Robin sighed and turned on Bloom. Bloom was hoping that Robin would agree on her.

"Fine. But we need to keep an eye on him," Robin announced.

"Thanks Robin. Girls, let's go get Red X!" Bloom ordered.

"Whoa! Wait a second! He's the Titans prisoner! I give the orders here!" Robin announced.

The Winx looked at each other.

"Raven! Musa! Go!" Robin ordered.

The Winx were confused. _Why would he told them to leave_? They thought.

"I don't get it. Go where?" Musa asked.

"He meant go get Red X. Now, let's go," Raven said.

Raven was already at the door. Musa scowled as she walked to the door_. Why did he need to be strict? Why can't he be nice once in a while? Plus, why Raven_ _kept acting like a jerk?_ Musa thought.

"I saw that look on your face. There's something that you don't like when Robin ordered you to do a task. Why?" Raven enquired in her monotone voice.

"What? I don't h...," Musa said and looked down as they walked along the corridor.

"I don't do this to others, but you can tell me. So tell," Raven spoke.

Musa did not like Raven's tone. It was almost like she was mad at Musa. Raven had one of her eyebrows raised when she looked at Musa. They were walking to the Tower jail but it still took time to get there.

"He's so fierce. I don't like his tension. Plus, he can't just tell me what to do like a vicious king!" Musa yelled.

"Robin is our leader and the Winx are in our Tower. I can relate why Robin showed some power back there," Raven explained.

"Oh really? Or you just say that because you like him?" Musa questioned.

"I don't need to like him to know what is right and what is wrong. And you should think twice before being rude to someone that outrank you," Raven spoke.

Musa scowled at her sister. They arrived at the Tower jail section. When went to Red X's cell, Musa gasped in horror. The room was covered with blood. What worst was the condition that Red X was in.

"What happened?! Who did this?!" Musa asked.

Raven stared at Musa's frightened face. Even, Red X stared at her. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You freaked out just because of this? I'm guessing you never even let out a punch, huh?" Raven enquired.

"I know right? What did they even do in the hero tower?" Red X interrupted.

"Quiet! Or you're not gonna get out of here!" Raven yelled.

Musa was surprised that Raven actually okay with the situation. Even Red X did not seem to mind being covered with his own blood. Musa started to wonder what Robin and Cyborg did to Red X when they interrogate him. Raven unlocked Red X's cell door. It took a few minutes to punch in the line code. Raven ordered Musa to brought Red X out of the cell. Musa frowned the second Raven gave her the order.

"You two know, your hair look the same. Are you related?" Red X asked, sarchastically.

Musa and Raven glanced at each other. They did have the same hair. They met each other's eyes then, looked away.

"Heh, who am I kidding? A fairy and a demon can't be related," Red X claimed.

"Just keep walking! And don't try anything funny!" Musa yelled.

"That's harsh, for a fairy. You learned that from Miss December over here?" Red X teased.

Raven's eyes glowed white and Red X was covered with black energy. He was suffocating from the black energy. Raven was smirking as she pointed a finger lifting Red X from the floor and making him suffocate from her dark magic. Musa's jaw dropped. She looked at Red X trying to get some air and Raven was just smirking as if everything was okay. It was the second time she saw Raven smiled and it was also in a situation where she had someone suffocate.

"Raven! What are you doing?!" Musa yelled.

Raven rolled her eyes as she sighed and releases Red X. Red X fell hard on the floor. He was coughing, gasping for air and one of his hand was around his neck.

"Trust me. You don't want to mess with me," Raven threatened the villain.

They continued bringing Red X to the others.

At the living room, Bloom was telling her Flora, Stella and Aisha what she saw at Red X's cell. They were shocked and can barely believe that it was true.

"How could they do that?" Flora asked.

"That was cruel. What did Robin looked like when Red X was getting... Punched... And kicked?" Aisha enquired.

"He didn't even look sad or scared. He just looked angry," Bloom answered.

"No way... It's a good thing that he got over me," Stella said.

"I thought you were the one who had a crush on him. And I think you still do, Stella," Flora claimed.

"I understand why you protect him. He was tortured. That is horrible," Aisha stated.

"I pity him. He still a living creature. Even we don't do that to Valtor when we defeat him," Bloom spoke.

"Yes. We only leave him in a place that was going to fall apart," Stella commented.

Then, Raven and Musa entered the living room. Red X was with them. His hands were cuffed. He did not have his mask on. Bloom, Flora, Aisha and Stella turned to see Red X. Robin stand next to Starfire, his hands behind him. His expression was stern as usual. Cyborg and Beast Boy too turned to looked at him, the famous thief, Red X.

"I know I'm charming, but you don't have to stare at me. Heheh," Red X chuckled.

"Time to work X," Robin announced.

Red X was informed by the Titans and Winx about the humans that gone crazy. They wanted to know if he had something to do with it. Robin threatened him if he tried to play tricks on them. Red X told them about Tecna and the Trix. He told them all that he knew about Tecna, again. The only thing he left out was that Tecna and him fell in love.

"So where is your house? I'm guessing somewhere near the forest?" Cyborg asked.

"Mansion. And yes, in the forest," Red X replied.

"Great! We know where it is! Let's go girls!" Bloom cheered.

"But I won't tell you which part of the forest my mansion is. And you all must have known how big Jump City's forest is," Red X announced.

"Oh, let me guess. You wanted to go with us?" Stella enquired.

"You read my mind, blondie. So how 'bout shotgun?" Red X questioned as he looked at Robin.

"Wait... We're not going by car, right?" Beast Boy asked. He had a panic face on him.

"We have to fly. Star will carry me, Raven and Cyborg, BB, you got X," Robin ordered.

Beast Boy's face fell when Robin told him to carry Red X with him. He knew Red X was strong. Even though Red X was just a human, he have so many tricks like Robin.

Then, they went to the forest with the Titans flew in front of the Winx while Red X gave them directions. Beast Boy changed into a pterodactyl when he carried Red X.

"How far is this going to be? Cyborg weight like the T-car," Raven said.

"Not far. By the way, you could have used the T-ship," Red X claimed.

"The T-ship is too fast. Now stop digging in the Titans secrets!" Robin stated.

"He wasn't trying to find out your secret. He was just giving out a suggestion," Flora spoke.

"I learned that sometimes you can figure out some things about your opponent even when you don't ask them. Robin used to tell us that to keep our friend close and enemies closer," Starfire commented.

Then, they saw a huge mansion in the middle of the forest. The Titans and the Winx approached it with high speed. Then, three huge monster about 20 feet high each were approaching them. One of them were an ice monster with snow eyeballs. The monster had sharp ice as claws and horns. The second was a dark purple monster with back had a row of light brown spikes. The last one was a grey monster that had black clouds as body.


	22. Chapter 22: Dark Past

**1 -800fangirl: Thanks for reviewing. Don't worry you don't have to wait for the next chapter any longer cause here it is now!**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Ayway, I notice that these days, lots of kids don't like to read much. Well, they had lost it, cause reading is so much fun! Especially, if you read things like FANFICTION!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Winx Club.**

Chapter 22: Dark Past

The monsters noticed the group and stomping their feet toward them. Both Robin and Bloom told ordered their group to separate. Alas, the monsters separated too. The ice monster encountered with Beast Boy who currently carrying Red X. In order to keep flying, he could not change into other animal.

"Ah! I can't fly fast enough!" Beast Boy yelled.

Then, Stella came and casted Universal Light. The ice monster got temporarily blind and Beast Boy can flew far enough to hide. Stella hid with Beast Boy and Red X so the ice monster could not find them.

"You know, if Robin and Bloom did not told us to separate we could have fought the monsters together," Beast Boy claimed.

"If we fought them, we'll bring attention to ourselves. Then, the zombies can take us when we fall and the Trix can end us all. Monsters plus Zombies plus Witches equals Doom!" Red X yelled.

"Shh... The ice monster might hear us!" Stella shouted in a whispering voice.

"Then why are you shouting?!" Beast Boy screamed in his whispering voice.

"No, you're shouting!"

"You're shouting!"

"You!"

Then, both of them got a slap each from Red X. Beast Boy was used to slaps, but Stella had her first slap ever and it was from a guy. Before Stella could whined about it, Red X took Beast Boy and her hid in one of the bushes as the ice monster passed. The monster was big enough that the three of them could not see its face, only its legs.

Meanwhile, Raven, Musa, Cyborg and Bloom were flying away from the dark purple monster with a row of light brown spikes on its back. Musa casted a Sound Wave attack and purple soundwaves went toward the monster. Though, nothing happen to it. Bloom casted Dragon Heart and a fire ball went toward the monster and exploded. Still, nothing happen to it.

"Can you two please cast a spell that actually work?! MY ARMS ARE BEGINNING TO TURN MUSCULAR FROM ALL THIS WEIGHT!" Raven shouted with her monotone voice.

"Hey! This weight can hear you!" Cyborg shot back.

"Musa, let's try to do a convergence! I hope we can pull it off without the others to back us up," Bloom said.

"Well... It's better than nothing," Musa claimed.

Then, Bloom and Musa did a convergence spell. Raven and Cyborg went farther backward from them. Musa and Bloom were floating between the monster and their two Titans friends. Then, Musa and Bloom yelled "Convergence!" in unison. A bright orange and red sparkle went to straight toward the monster.

It only stop the monster for a while. The monster fell, but it can still fight. Bloom gasped and Musa's eyes bulged. The monster roared at them as Raven flew right in front of the fairies. Within a second, Raven transported them away from the monster.

They appeared right in front of a huge boulder. It was hiding them from the purple monster. When it stormed past them, the four of them sighed with relieved.

"Good thing we're on the ground. I can finally stretched my arms," Raven said.

"And the monster can't see us. We're free," Bloom claimed.

"Don't talk out loud. The monster or the zombies can hear us," Cyborg stated.

"You're right," Musa claimed.

Raven took out her communication device. She tried to contact Beast Boy. At first, Beast Boy did not answer. Then, Raven tried again. The second time, it worked.

"Hey, Raven. You're all okay there?" BB asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Where's Red X?" Raven asked. Raven was worried that Beast Boy and Stella might lose him.

"He's here. He just slapped Stella and me," Beast Boy answered.

"Good. Don't lose him," Raven stated.

Earlier Robin, Starfire, Aisha and Flora were being chased by the monster with clouds as body. It has red eyes and rain drizzle pouring out of its mouth. The monster also had thunder poking out of its body one by one and all those thunder were surprisingly dark pink.

"We must find a shelter!" Starfire yelled.

"What?! I can't hear you!" Flora shouted as the thunder kept coming out.

"We better find a shelter! The monster can hit us anytime soon!" Aisha screamed.

"Talk louder! I heard you say 'a rooster eat any lime cocoon'?!" Robin yelled. Aisha frowned at his last sentence which she barely heard.

Starfire took Robin down to the forest. The monster tried to shot them with its thunder, but Aisha and Flora casted a huge shield to protect them. Then, when Robin and Starfire were safe, Aisha and Flora casted a convergence spell. Because of the less member of fairies, their spell did not work like they want it to.

"Oh no! It did not work!" Flora yelled.

"The others are not here! The spell wasn't strong enough!" Aisha shouted, hoping that she heard her every sentence.

"Maybe because the others are not here!" Flora screamed.

"Let's go to Robin and Starfire! The monster will rise again, soon!" Aisha shrieked.

Then, Flora nodded. They hid where Robin and Starfire hid. When they arrived, Robin just shut off his T-communicator. Starfire was leaning on him before he shut it off.

"What was that Robin? Did you hid something from us?" Flora asked.

"The others are fine. We don't need to regroup," Robin said.

"We can only do that once we're inside," Starfire claimed.

"What do you mean? We don't understand," Flora stated.

"Yeah, are you saying that we can't meet each other? What if they're in danger?" Aisha asked.

"I said they were fine. We can meet when we enter the mansion," Robin spoke.

"Beside friend Cyborg, friend Raven and friend BB are strong enough to protect themselves. I trust that they'll protect friend those who are fairies too," Starfire commented with her bad English skills.

In the same time, the Trix were discussing about their plan to conquer Earth. Tecna was just floating next to Stormy with her eyes glowing purple. The Trix gained a higher level since they 'own' Tecna. Even their looks were different now.

Icy had a bright purple tube top that shine like leather. Then, she also had a dark blue long skinny jeans. Her hair band was now made out of metal and it was dark blue. She also had silver belt that had a plastic 'I' alphabet that glowed in blue. Other than that, Icy had a dark blue metal bracelet around her right hand that had her name carved on it.

Darcy had a purple skin tight shirt with long sleeves. She also had long skinny jeans like Icy's except that it was bright purple. She also had a bright purple belt that had a plastic 'D' alphabet that glowed dark purple. Her glasses now was a thin line of bright purple glass. The frame was silver metal.

Stormy had gloomy pink tank top. She also had gloomy pink shorts. Stormy had a pink metal belt with a plastic 'S' alphabet that glowed pink. Stormy also had a gloomy pink metal bracelet with her name carved on it.

"I like our new look! I also love our new powers," Darcy said.

"Yes, this belt looks good on me," Icy claimed.

"I can't wait for the Winx to cry when we use our new powers on them! I can imagine what Bloom looked like when she cries already," Darcy stated.

"But first we have to take over the Earth. Then, we can go to Magix and give a little surprise to the Winx," Stormy spoke.

"No matter. If Tecna is here that means that the Winx are here too," Icy commented.

"In this mansion? Oh wait, you mean on Earth," Darcy said. She had her hands on her hips.

"Well, maybe you're right. But we'll still win when we meet them," Stormy stated. She raised one of her eyebrows.

"Don't get your hopes up, Stormy. If Tecna is here, then the Win will follow her here," Icy spoke. She crossed her legs and sat on a chair.

"Why do we have to worry about that? We enslaved the human kind and had three monsters to guard our mansion. We have nothing to worry about. Besides, we have new powers and the Winx lost a member," Darcy said.

"I hate to admit it, but she's right. We have nothing to worry about," Stormy claimed.

"Fine! I'll lay back, but not because you told me so. Alright?" Icy spoke as Darcy and Stormy sat on the chairs.

Later in Cyborg's group, it was midnight. They're still a few kilometres away from the mansion. Robin told them to continue their mission at dawn.

Raven cast a broad shield to cover them from walking zombies and hid them from the monsters. Cyborg was responsible for providing the light. They did not used fire because the smoke that it produce will filled the space inside the shield. Bloom was responsible for providing the sleeping bags and blankets. Musa was responsible for providing food and water.

As the time passes, Bloom, Musa and Cyborg spent their time telling each other stories from their adventures. Meanwhile, Raven was meditating alone, at the end of the shield.

"Hey, what's wrong with Raven?" Musa asked.

"There's nothing wrong with her," Cyborg answered.

"Are you sure?" Bloom enquired.

"She's always like that. She always meditate to keep her powers in control," Cyborg replied.

Musa stared at her with confusion. Then, she walked toward Raven as Cyborg and Bloom kept talking. They did not notice that Musa left them.

Musa stared at Raven. She really does look like Matlin. The straight dark hair, the slanted violet eyes. Musa took a deep breath and tapped Raven on the shoulder. Raven startled and opened her eyes. She stopped floating and straightened her legs. She turned around to face Musa. Musa was still in her Believix form. Raven put on her hoodie. She hid herself in her dark blue cloak.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something. I hope you don't mind," Musa answered.

"Like I said. What?" Raven questioned.

"It's about my mother... Our mother," Musa replied. Raven showed more attention to her when she mentioned about Matlin.

"Oh... What about her?" Raven asked. Raven looked the other way.

"My father told me that she was killed. Though, he didn't tell me who killed her," Musa spoke.

"Let me guess... He told you about me instead," Raven guessed.

"Yes... I figured out that you might know what happened to her. she meant a lot to me. I wanted to know who killed her," Musa said. She looked down to her feet.

"I see. Well, you're right about her being killed. She... was killed by a demon. The most evil demon that ever exist," Raven stated in her monotone voice. Musa was shocked when Raven state the word 'demon'.

"A... A demon?!" Musa yelled.

"Don't worry. The Teen Titans took care of him," Raven stated. Musa was still shocked. The Winx had never meet a demon before.

"The Teen Titans fought a demon? And you won?! Are you serious?! Wait, why did the demon killed mom?" Musa asked.

"Well... Because the demon wanted to find me," Raven explained.

"Find you? Why did it killed mom instead?" Musa asked.

"Trigon... Was a demon that had been mom's arch enemy for a long time," Raven said.

"Trigon... Wait, I heard that name before. He's King of Hell!" Musa shouted.

"Mom was the Queen of Azarath. She and Trigon had been enemy for years," Raven claimed.

"I don't get it. What does it had to do with you?" Musa questioned.

"One day, Trigon wanted to bring his army of demons to Azarath. He used a powerful relic to create a portal to Azarath. Mom found out about his plan," Raven stated.

"What happened after that? Was that the reason she was killed?" Musa interrupted.


	23. Chapter 23: The Ambush

**To all reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing. School had been sucking all the geek energy out of me (I think those who still in school knows what I'm saying), but your reviews makes my geek energy strong again. I also thank you for keep reading my story this far.**

**A/N: Next to school, I also search information on the Winx's spells. Therefore, please forgive the late updates. Also, if some of the Winx's spells are wrong, you should know that I haven't finish my search. Plus, my access to the internet had been decreased. (Sighed) I wish my mom buy me a laptop on my birthday. T_T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Winx Club.**

Chapter 23:

Raven told Musa everything that she needs to know. Raven even told her the story where the Teen Titans defeated Trigon. It was hard for Musa to accept the fact.

"So where's the pearl?" Musa enquired.

"I am the pearl. I am Trigon's daughter, the second strongest demon and the portal to hell. I kept every single demon within me. That's why I always meditate. I have to kept them in hell as long as I shall live," Raven finished.

Musa's jaw dropped. She could not believe what she had heard. _Raven was actually half demon?!_ Musa thought.

"Hey girls, what are you talking about? Can I join in?" Bloom questioned.

"We're just finished talking," Raven replied.

Raven floated away toward her sleeping bag. Bloom stared at her and frowned. She did not like that Raven was too cold. Then, she looked at Musa who was sitting on the ground, her arms around her legs.

"Musa...," Bloom called.

"Oh, hey Bloom," Musa said.

"What happened? Why do you look upset?" Bloom asked.

"Huh? Nothing," Musa claimed.

"What did she say to you? Did she say anything bad to you?" Bloom enquired.

"No. It's nothing like that," Musa stated.

"Then, why are you upset? What did she do to you?" Bloom asked. She raised one of her eyebrows.

"I just found out the truth... About my mother... Our mother," Musa answered.

"Oh... I see," Bloom said.

Then, Cyborg came walking toward them. He told them that it was time to get some rest. They had a big mission the next day and they needed all the energy if they want to save the world... And Tecna. Bloom wanted to asked more about what Raven told Musa, but they had to go to sleep.

The next day, they go on with their journey. It took them half an hour to Red X's mansion by walking. By using the T-communicator, Robin ordered them all to meet behind the mansion. There were some zombies behind the mansion, but they took care of them.

Raven told them to stand close to each other and when they do that, she teleported them to the room where Red X said the Trix were.

Like Red X told them, Tecna was under their control. Her eyes were glowing purple. Her expression was blank. She floated next to Stormy. Stormy had the stone. Her hand was healed. However, her blood was still on the stone. Stormy placed the stone on the new huge table in the middle of the room when the Teen Titans and the Winx arrived. The room was transformed into some kind of throne room.

"Wow! Look at that really bad makeup!" Cyborg insulted.

"I guess you already know why we're here? So why don't we just skip the part where you brag about being invincible to the part where we kick your butt?" Robin teased.

"Excuse me?! Who are you? And how dare you say that to us?!" Stormy shouted.

"They're our friends! Met our new friends from Jump City!" Stella screamed.

"New friends, huh? I see Red X with you too. Do you even know that he's a villain?" Icy yelled. She crossed her arms.

"Red X is nice now! He's not a villain anymore!" Aisha shrieked. She clenched her fist.

"Fine! You're still not going to defeat us! Because we have Tecna!" Darcy screamed. She gestured to Tecna.

"Oh no! Tecna!" Bloom yelled. She had a worried look as she looked at her friend. She couldn't even see her iris now.

"Oh... Poor Bloom... Her friend is under our control...," Icy said as she laughed with her sisters.

"Hey, Beast Boy! Is it just me or this yelling is going to be forever?" Cyborg asked, sarchastically.

"Gah! I can't take this anymore! Let's just fight already!" Beast Boy shrieked.

Robin declared that the fight begins when he yelled the 'Titans Go!' phrase. Using the stone, Stormy ordered Tecna to fight them all. Though, they are too many of them for Tecna to fight alone. The Trix still had to fight even with Tecna's help.

"Hello, Red X. I see you're back for revenge. You really think you can defeat me?!" Icy shouted. She laughed evilly.

"Of course he can! He have me to fight with him! Don't you remember how great I am?!" Stella screamed. She had her hands on her hips.

Red X threw an X that turned into a net. Icy casted a new spell from her new powers that she called Frozen Data. Blue digits were aimed toward the net and the net froze. When it froze, it was pixel ate. Stella gasped and covered her mouth. Then, Beast Boy turned into a hippo and charged toward Icy. Icy casted Illuminated Snowflake and a shield in a shape of a snowflake appeared on her hands and glowing in bright green. Beast Boy could not break through the shield and fall back. Then, Stella casted Sun Storm and a bright light appeared. Stella threw it at Icy, but Icy casted Snow Wall. White wall appeared in front of Icy and Stella's spell was absorb into the wall. Then, it disappeared revealing a laughing ice witch behind it.

"This is ridiculous! You told us she's easy to beat! What the hell, girl?!" Beast Boy shrieked at Stella.

"She is! Well at least she was. She had an upgrade now!" Stella explained loudly.

"Well I guess we just had to have a plan," Red X said in a low voice, making sure Icy didn't hear it.

Icy was laughing horribly. Red X saw the door was opened. When Icy wasn't looking, he ran through the door. Beast Boy, Stella and Icy were shocked at his sudden movement. Beast Boy and Stella followed him from behind.

"You're running away?! When I'm laughing at your face?! That is just rude!" Icy screamed.

In the corridor, Beast Boy and Stella still following Red X.

"So is this your plan? Running away? I thought you've changed!" Beast Boy yelled.

"No time to explain. To my room," Red X ordered as he entered a room.

Icy was out of the throne room and in the corridor. She was furious as she was searching for her opponents.

"Come here little heroes... Icy want to destroy you...," Icy stated.

Icy focused on Red X's energy and found his energy after five minutes. She smirked and flew slowly toward Red X's room. When she entered the room, she found out that it was dark.

"You think you can hide in the dark forever? What losers...," Icy kept talking as she walked to the switch.

When she turned on the lamp, a green pterodactyl snatch Icy and slammed her to the wall.

"What?! How did I missed that?! You creep!" Icy shouted.

Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and ran toward Icy with a high speed. Icy flew high to the ceiling. Beast Boy ran through the wall, leaving a hole in it. Icy growled and casted Frozen Data. Stella came just in time to cast a Double Eclipse spell to create a transparent double layered yellow shield.

"Hah! There you two are!" Icy shrieked.

"What? Do you really think I'm going to let my friend alone with you?!" Stella screamed.

The shield disappeared and Stella casted another Sun Storm and the spell was blocked by Icy's spell, Frozen Data. Beast Boy turned into an ape and start throwing furniture toward Icy. Icy avoided all the furniture and Stella's spells. When their attack became rapid, she started to use her Frozen Data spell to destroy the obstacles.

"Just lose already! You know we're going to win anyway!" Stella yelled. She flipped her hair after casting another Sun Storm spell.

"What?! Who do you think you are?! Take this! Frozen Data!" Icy yelled.

Then, Stella cast dodged the spell and cast another Sun Storm. This time, Icy used the Snow Wall and Stella's spell was absorb into the wall.

"Pathetic! None of your spell work on me!" Icy screamed.

"Spell? Oh, we're not planning to destroy you with a spell," Stella claimed.

When the wall disappeared, Icy saw Beast Boy flew right toward her as a pterodactyl. Icy ducked and landed safely on the floor. Beast Boy were still flying around the ceiling making it hard for her to attack them above.

"What's wrong ice girl? Can't fly?" Beast Boy teased.

"I'm not scared of you! I can finish you in a second!" Icy yelled. She stomped her feet on the floor.

Icy growled and gestured her hands toward Beast Boy. Before she could cast anything, Stella casted Universal Light toward Icy. Icy was blinded temporarily by the bright light and when she opened her eyes, Beast Boy was running toward her as an ape.

"Are you ready honey? Cause here I come!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Ahh! Illuminated Snowflake!" Icy casted.

The glowing snowflake shield appeared right before Beast Boy get to her. Icy growled even louder this time. She saw Stella smirking behind Beast Boy. When she glared at Icy, Stella casted Sun storm to attack Icy over and over on the shield as Beast Boy kept pounding the shield.

"I told you before that your spells are not going to work on me! So what's the point trying?! You two are pathetic!" Icy shrieked.

"I think that Stella too had told you before that we're not going to use a spell to defeat you! Now, shut up!" Beast Boy screamed.

That was when Icy got electrocuted from behind. Her shield faded away and she fell helplessly on the floor. Before she closes her eyes, she saw Red X holding a live wire as he smirked at her. Stella was flipping her hair and Beast Boy burped right on Icy's face. Icy fainted right away.

"What the hell? What have you been eating man?" Red X asked.

Meanwhile, Robin and Flora was battling Darcy. They were having trouble defeating the upgraded witch of darkness. Flora casted Floral Ray and a pink ray was shot toward Darcy. Darcy laughed and casted Black Out Sphere. Dark purple spheres appeared above her palms and Darcy threw them toward Flora. Flora was hit and Robin catch her just in time.

"I love my new powers! They are amazing just like me!" Darcy cheered.

"Don't you mean as stupid as you?" Robin joked after he placed Flora in a safe distance.

Darcy frowned at his joke and casted a Digital Darkness. Dark purple digits were aimed toward Robin. Robin jumped, ducked, dodged and flipped just to avoid all the digits. After a minute, Flora started to wake up. Robin noticed the nature fairy rubbing her head with a tired face and throw a smoke bomb toward Darcy.

"Wha- What was that?!" Darcy yelled.

When the smoke disappeared, Darcy looked around and found out that Robin and Flora were gone. She was furious and clenched her fist. Then, she saw the opened door. She smirked and flew out of the room into the corridor.

"Show your faces! I'll kill you!" Darcy shouted.

Darcy looked around and saw a swish of black and yellow. She went to the entrance where she saw it and then, saw Robin and Flora. However, before she could say anything Flora casted Floral Ray and a pink ray was shot toward Darcy. Darcy was thrown on the wall, hard, but the attack was not enough to knock her out. Darcy rise back to her feet and casted Digital Darkness. Both Flora and Robin avoided her attack.

"You can't run forever losers! I'll get you! I swear I will!" Darcy yelled as she keep blasting them. The attacks hit the furniture and the furniture was covered with the digits before the they turned into ashes.

"She is stronger. Stronger than before. I can't believe I'm scared of her!" Flora yelled, in worry.

Then, Robin threw a Bat-a-rang near Darcy. As Darcy turned around to see where it landed Flora casted Pollen Grain. When Darcy turn back to face her enemies, pink pollen came straight at her and blew up when it reached contact with her. Darcy was not hurt, just thrown backward again. Though, she was thrown right next to the Bat-a-rang when it explode. She started to feel dizzy and tired. Robin ran toward her as Darcy tried to stand up. Though, before she could cast any spell, Robin reached up to her and pressed their lips together. Both Flora and Darcy were shocked.

"Robin? What are you...," Flora asked.

"Flora, now!" Robin interrupted as he pushed Darcy to the wall.

Flora casted Green Vines and green vines climbed their way into the room from the ground outside the mansion. The vines wrapped around Darcy and that was when Robin smacked her head with his Bo-staff.

"Robin! Why did you kiss her then, smack her?!" Flora enquired.

"One, it was a strategy. Two, I didn't mean it," Robin answered.


	24. Chapter 24: The Ambush Part 2

A/N: First of all, I am sorry to all readers because of the late update. Second, you don't have to worry, because I won't give up writing the story. Never giving up! Unless, I'm dead. T_T! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Winx Club.

Chapter 24: The Ambush Part 2

Stormy dodged all of Starfire's lasers as she gave them an annoying smirk. Musa casted Sound Wave Attack and light red waves were coming toward Stormy. Stormy cast Illuminated Cloud and huge clouds surrounded her in bright neon colour. It protected her from Musa's attack.

"Wow! I didn't know she can do that!" Musa yelled.

"I can do a lot more than that, Musa! Why? Surprised?" Stormy teased.

Musa growled and Raven threw a shelf toward Stormy. Stormy was nearly crushed by the shelf. Then, she casted Data Flash. The shelf was struck by a green lightning and it ended up broken in pieces. Raven, Starfire and Musa were shocked. Stormy frowned at Raven.

"What is wrong with you?! I can see that you're a witch! But why are you helping them?!" Stormy asked.

"Because she's my sister!" Musa answered.

Then, Musa casted Soundwave Attack and light red waves came towards Stormy.

Raven used her black energy to lift furnitures and threw them at Stormy. Raven floated on Stormy's north as Musa floated on Stormy's east. Meanwhile, Starfire floated on Stormy's west. She was shooting green bolts at Stormy.

Stormy growled startling all three heroes. Then, she casted Illuminated Cloud and the bright neon clouds surrounded her. it protected her from all their attacks.

"What are we gonna do now? She has a shield!" Musa yelled.

"Can't we keep attacking her? At least until she came out of her shield that is formed by clouds," Starfire said.

Then, Stormy let her shield disappeared slowly. The three heroes were surprised and wonder why she would do that. The disappearing shield revealed a smirking Stormy. She shot her hand in the air and yelled,

"Virtual Tornado!"

Green and grey wisps was forming all around Stormy. Musa gasped as Raven flew letting Musa and Starfire flew behind her. Musa was actually getting a little scared by the scene. This is the first time she ever see a strong combination of a witch and fairy power.

"Friends, look!" Starfire yelled, motioning at what is forming around Stormy.

Raven and Musa change their view from Stormy to what appeared around her. The wisps was becoming a slow green and grey tornado. Stormy started to laugh evilly. Raven squint her eyes as she formed a black shield around her friend, stepsister and herself. Five seconds later the tornado started to blow rapidly, lifting all the furnitures in the room.

"I am the strongest witch ever!" Stormy yelled. The walls were starting to crack when the tornado got stronger.

"What are we going to do? Raven, you are the same as she is. Why can't you do what she does?" Starfire said.

"What?! I'm not evil, most of the time," Raven claimed.

"Wait, I think she's on to something. If the Trix can combine their power with Techna why can't you?" Musa stated.

"Because, to combine dark and light magic needed a special connection. The Trix has the stone that give them power over Techna. Plus, the stone is strong enough to connect Techna with all three of them," Raven spoke.

"But, WE have a connection too. We're sisters. Let's combine OUR power!" Musa suggested.

Stormy's tornado got stronger as she tried to make Raven dropped her shield. The shield transformed into a shadow of a black bird. Then, it vanish within a second leaving Starfire behind. Stormy was startled and growled again.

On the roof, Raven and Musa floated in a meditation stance. Raven told Musa that she study about the combination of dark and light spell before. Though, she never thought that she would have to used it one day, now she find out her connection with a user of light magic. As for Musa, she gave a complete focus to her stepsister's incantation. Then, both of them had their aura dances around them. Raven's black aura and Musa's red aura started too mix.

Raven and Musa opened their eyes in unison. Both of them had white pair of eyes.

Their figures turned into black and red energy. Bright sparkles and dark glows surrounded them. A few seconds later, it reveales a girl with long dark blue hair. Her eyes were slanted with red iris. Her skin was pale like Musa's. Her outfit was the same with Musa's Believix form, only now it was black and red. Her forehead had Raven's chakra stone, but now it was black. She had the same pairs of wings that Musa had. However, she had bigger pairs of wings and they were black with a little bit of red on them.

Meanwhile, Starfire was still battling Stormy. The rest of the team was already there. Somehow defeating Stormy was harder than defeating Darcy and Icy. They figured out it might be because she was the one who dropped her blood on the stone. Bloom casted Dragon Heart, but when her attack exploded in contact with Stormy's tornado, it did not change anything.

"Robin! I don't think I can keep this up anymore!" Cyborg yelled to his leader.

"Me too! I'm too tired!" Stella shouted.

"Where are Musa and Raven? Gahh!" Flora screamed in pain when Stormy sucked her into the tornado.

"I am going to destroy you all!" Stormy shrieked as more of the heroes and fairies were sucked into the tornado.

Suddenly, a huge brutal black wave collided with the tornado making it spins slowly. The heroes and fairies crashed on the ground except for Aisha, Bloom and Stella who managed to fly before hitting the ground. Stormy was surprised and that gave them time to backed away from Stormy.

Stormy looked around trying to find the source of the black wave.

That was when she saw, her.

"Who are you?! Why are you interfering?!" Stormy yelled.

"My name is Operetta! And I'm gonna rock out!" She screamed and then smirked with her dark red lips.

She took a deep breath and gave out a large wail. The wail produces brutal black waves that cause the ground to shake. Stormy casted Illuminated Cloud to protect her. The other Titans and Winx were all shocked to see the girl battling Stormy. They were all wondering who she is. Stormy let down her shield when the wail stopped.

"Wow, who's this Operetta girl?!" Bloom asked to no one specific.

Stormy casted Data Flash and green lightning struck. She grinned evilly as one of the lightning nearly struck Operetta when a flash of black energy flash on her right hand. A guitar appeared defending her from the lightning. The guitar was shiny black with a red mark, the same mark from those that appeared on Raven's body once.

"I do not know who the girl is. However, she is very _gorbkas_!" Starfire shrieked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I am not going to let you win! Data Flash!" Stormy casted.

"Calm down, Stormy. What if I sing you a song, from hell?! Gloomy Sunday!" Operetta yelled. She started strumming her guitar.

As she sang, dark red waves with red notes flew toward Stormy. The waves was so vicious that it killed all three monsters that belong to the Trix. The fairies struggled to keep the shield they build together in good shape. Stormy was nearly defeated, but she had one more spell that might work against Operetta. That was what she tought.

"You're gonna be sorry after this! Virtual Tornado!" Stormy shouted.

The green and grey tornado started to form again.

"Uh oh," Beast Boy claimed.

"Will she be the fine?" Starfire asked to no one specifically.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Operetta yelled startling her friends.

A huge red bird appeared and squawked loudly before flying high toward the sky. Then, it dived toward the tornado and Stormy in a high speed. Stormy was surprised by the eerie large bird coming toward her. The bird collided with the tornado and Stormy. The explosion was strong enough to wipe almost all part of the forest. There, on the ground lay Stormy, out cold.

Operetta landed on the ground not far from Stormy. The heroes and fairies came running toward her. They were happy that she help them knocked Stormy out, but they still needed to know whether she was with them or just another villain getting rid of the competition.

However, when they got close enough to her, she collapsed. On the ground, black and red aura dances around her. Her figure became a form of energy and it divided itself into two, then it became two figures.

"Musa? Raven?" Aisha said.

"What?! They are Operetta?!" Robin yelled.

"No way... they were so cool!" Cyborg shouted.

The four Titans and four Winx helped their friends up. It did not take long to wake them up. They were not out cold. They were just tired. When they were busy trying to help their friends, they did not notice that the Trix were healed. The Trix already went to get the stone.

"You think you have won?! Well guess what?!" Icy screamed from the air.

"We still have Tecna! We're never going to let her go!" Darcy shrieked.

"I don't think so girls," Zack claimed, the stone in his hands.

The Trix were shocked.

"The stone! Get him!" Icy ordered her sisters.

The Trix flew toward Red X in a high speed. Zack, the famous Red X was standing in the throne room. The room's walls were almost destroyed. It was caused by Stormy's tornado earlier. The Trix flew closer toward Zack. Zack threw the stone upward with his strong arm. It flew 4 feet in the air. Zack took the X weapon from his back. The Trix were startled. Within a second, Zack threw the 'X' toward the stone. It blew up on contact, enough to make the Trix gasped.

"No!" The Trix yelled in unison.

Techna who was floating in the same room like a virtual avatar, snapped up. Her eyes return to normal. She felt a dizzy all of a sudden. She started to collapsed. However, Zack managed to catch her before she fall. She ended up lying in his arms, face to face with the blonde teen.

"Techna, you're okay?" Zack asked.

"Zack... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't," Techna said.

"It's okay, Pinky. It's not your fault," Red X said.

Red X helped Techna up. Techna felt really good to be herself again. Being under control was horrifying. Techna can see what she did. She knew what she did, but that was the only thing she could do when she was being under control. She cannot move her body or even her face.

"You will pay for this, human! How dare you destroyed the source of our power?!" Icy screamed.

After that, the Trix started to glow. Their clothes, hair and makeup were changing.

The Trix lose their new power and were now in their former form. They were really angry and shocked at what just happened. They had everything and it was gone less than 24 hours.

"Looks like you're back to zero, Trix," Stella said as soon as all of them approached the witches.

"I don't think so. This is not over! If we can't have Techna, no one can!" Darcy yelled.

By using their old spell, the Trix shot a dark beam toward Techna. It was so fast, they could not do anything.

Except when the beam nearly hit Techna. Techna froze in her place. Suddenly, Red X pushed her out of the way.

Zapp! Red X took the hit. A few gasped was heard in the room. Blood started to come out of his body.

"Zack! No!" Techna shouted.

She shot toward him. Some of her friends were murmuring among each other.

Robin knocked out the Trix while they were not looking. Musa and Aisha created a cage to keep the Trix from doing anymore damage.

"Zack, can you hear me?" Tecna enquired.

Red X did not answer her. He started to look really pale. Blood kept dripping from his body.

"Oh no... Zack...," Techna pleaded.

"Wow... You look cute when you cry...," The ex-villain complimented.

"Please, hang in there, Zack," Tecna said.

One of her tears dropped onto his face. He lifted his right hand and wiped out her tears.

"I guess this is the end for people like me. Techna, I'm sorry," Red X claimed as he remembered how he had been harsh on her before.

"Don't say that. We can still save you," Techna stated and glanced at the Winx.

"Techna, I want to tell you something," Red X spoke.

Techna move her head closer to him so she can hear him clearly. Suddenly, he pressed his lips on hers and his hand was behind her head pushing her toward him.

Techna was shocked, but then she started to relax a little bit. She let Zack pushed his tongue into her mouth.

When they stopped, Techna opened her eyes. Zack was smiling at her. His blue eyes staring right into her eyes and he still had the charming smile that always make her melt. Techna could not help, but smile back. Still, tears came down her cheek.

"Farewell my lady...," The blonde teen said. He closed his eyes and collapsed in Techna's arms.


	25. Chapter 25: Heart, Blood, Entwine

Author's Note: This will be the last chapter of this story. I know that chapter 24 looks like the end, but no it's not. If you notice, it look weird if I ended the story like that. One more thing, please tell me what you guys think, because when this chapter updated, my first story officially finish! AAAH! I'm so excited! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and Winx Club.

Chapter 25: Entwine, Hearts and Blood

"Zack... Don't leave me...," Techna spoke.

"Looks like that Red X guy really turn into a hero, now. Just too bad, he didn't live long enough to be a hero," Stella said. She approaches Techna and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Isn't there's any magic that can fix this? I think, he deserves a second chance," Cyborg claimed. He started to feel guilty for torturing him.

"I... read about a spell before. Bios Turno," Techna casted.

Techna used an old spell that she read before. Techna love to study. The Winx did not know what the spell was because Faragonda and the other teachers never taught them that spell before. When Techna placed her hand on Zack's chest, the wound glowed purple and started to healed itself. Zack's pale face started to turned normal again. However, Techna's Believix form was fading.

As Zack coming to life, Techna change into human. Her friends started to look worry. Bloom suspect that her friend was doing something bad.

"Techna? My chest felt heavy," Zack said.

"Don't move so much. You're still healing," Techna advised.

"Techna? What did you just do?" Bloom asked.

"It's a back to life spell. Your friend just sacrifices her power to save... Zack. Weird... Usually, it takes one their life to give another. Their relationship must have been stronger than I thought," Raven claimed, remembering the same spell she read from Azar history book.

"Techna, why?!" Bloom shouted.

"Why did you do that? Do you really love him that much?" Stella asked.

"You have Timmy! Timmy had you!" Flora shrieked.

"I'm sorry! I love him and I don't care what will happened," Techna answered. "Honestly, I was prepared to die for him. Tell Timmy I'm sorry, but I can't let him die," she added.

"You had an awesome power no one have before. Why did you let it go?" Bloom enquired, confused and slightly angry at her friends action.

"What can I say? Not everything is a fairytale," Techna replied without looking at Bloom.

The new hero and the Fairy of Technology were smiling at each other. Their face got closer and Zack closed his eyes as he kissed Techna passionately.

At the Tower, the Winx were saying goodbye to their new friends and their friend who was now a human. Zack and Techna were now a member of the Teen Titans.

Robin and Red X promised her to teach her martial arts, but because of her high intelligence she will probably work more at the Tower than on battlefield.

"Robin, your leadership thought me that just because you don't have power doesn't mean you're not strong," Bloom said.

"Glad you think that," Robin claimed.

"I will give you the punch in the face if you ever tried to get near my man again!" Starfire yelled at Stella.

"Okay! Okay!" Stella shouted, scared at the Tamaranian.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were talking to Flora and Aisha.

"It's fun to hang out with you guys. By the way, good luck beating my high score," Aisha stated, reminding them about her high score in the video game.

"You don't need to worry about that," Cyborg spoke.

"HI'll hbeat hit hin ha hday," Beast Boy said. Flora giggled and Beast Boy shot her a glare.

"What's up with you, BB?" Aisha asked.

"I make him brush his teeth with a herbal toothpaste. Now his breath will smell like a garden for days," Flora answered.

Meanwhile, Musa was talking with Raven. Raven lent her the history book of Azar.

"Did they know where you are now? The people of Azar, I mean," Musa enquired.

"Only the Nobles and Knights. Mom didn't tell much people about me. It was too dangerous," Raven replied.

"I wish I can go there one day," Musa claimed.

Raven smiled at her stepsister. Musa looked so much like Matlin. Raven started to grown on Musa. In the same time, Musa was thinking about Raven who was strong enough to destroy the Winx. Who knew she had a stepsister that powerful? She smiled back at her.

Finally, the rest of the Winx said goodbye to Techna. It was hard for them to say goodbye to their brightest friend.

"I'll text you every day. You know, after I text Brandon," Stella stated.

"Thanks Stella. But maybe just once a week is enough," Techna said. Zack was standing right next to her.

"And I'll tell Timmy about you and Red X. I mean, Zack," Flora spoke.

"Thanks Flora. Tell Timmy I'm really sorry," Techna claimed. She shook her head as she remembered her ex-lover.

"You're always be my best friend Techna. We'll come visit in the holidays alright?" Musa spoke.

"Okay, Musa. Oh, I am going to have fun listening to Raven on how you become her sister," Techna said. Musa and Techna giggled.

"Techna, if you have the time, you can create new video games for Cy and BB. They're really good at it," Aisha claimed. Techna nodded, slowly.

"Techna, we are really going to miss you. Eventhough you don't have your powers anymore, you'll always be one of the Winx," Bloom stated. She held Techna's hands.

"Thanks Bloom. And I'm going to miss you too," Techna spoke. She and Bloom hugged.

"Don't worry girls. I'll take care of her," Zack said. Techna turned to look at him. They gave each other a quick kiss.

The Teen Titans and the Winx waved at each other. They leave in a colourful bus.

"So what now?" Beast Boy asked his leader.

"Well, the people are not zombies anymore. However, we still have to figure out why Blackfire came to Earth. Something tells me she did not come to destroy us," Robin answered.

The screen showed an incoming call from an unknown source. Cyborg type their password and a face was shown on the screen. The boy had brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a shirt with number 10 on it.

"Hi, my name is Ben Tennyson. I heard a news about alien coming to your city. The Plumbers would like to talk to you about it," the boy said.

THE END


End file.
